


Sickness

by IsK_D



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsK_D/pseuds/IsK_D
Summary: Balem坠落之后被对其心怀不轨已久的Titus捡到到的故事。
Relationships: Balem Abrasax/Titus Abrasax, Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 上映时候的旧作，最近搬运过来，存在原创角色，但跟主要人物没有感情纠葛，请放心。
> 
> ps：排版格式有点问题，我慢慢调整一下

他将会死。

他将会失去一切。

他将会重生。

他将度过和她母亲一样可笑的人生。

他不想死。

然后巨大的冲击力，搅得人五脏剧痛不止的疼痛切断了他最后的意识。

“你醒了。”

那声音有些冰，Balem认得这声音属于他不成器的弟弟，尽管用这样的口气跟他说话是他不常会犯的错误。Balem打量了一下周围。华丽，夸张，繁复的装饰，这是他弟弟的飞船无疑。

“我为什么在这里，Titus。”Balem的声音有些虚弱，但没有起伏，如同Balem一贯高高在上只有命令、没有质疑的语气。

Titus并没有转身，他背对着Balem站在窗边。这是极为少见的，毕竟作为弟弟与兄长交谈而不对视是极为失礼，而他们家族不能允许的。

“我在废墟中发现了兄长你，时间简直是千钧一发，医生说再晚一点就回天无力了。”

似乎是调整好了状态，Titus的声音变得温和了起来，带着一种过于矫揉的悲伤。Balem看着Titus的背影，觉得似乎那个总是语气轻佻、满脸笑意的弟弟不同于以往，似乎多了几分成熟与冷峻。

“不过哥哥，你如此狼狈的样子，我还是第一次有幸见到。”Titus转过了身，他的眼睛亮得吓人。

Balem躺在名为卵的圆形球体之中，里面充盈着用来帮他修复身体的Abrasax家族最为珍贵的原液，他轻瞥了一眼Titus，道：“所以。”

Titus笑着接上了话，“希望哥哥听到接下来的消息不要生气，属于兄长你的财产正在被重新估算、分配，马上就会成为我和姐姐的财产。”

“你怎么敢！”Balem一下子被激怒了，他吼道。

“虽然提醒过了，不过哥哥您的脾气真是让我惶恐。”Titus说着脸上的笑容却不变，“他们都认为您在那场大爆炸中死去了，就是女王陛下也只是侥幸逃命，一切不过是正常程序。”

短暂的激动过后，Balem迅速地恢复平静，听到女王的时候他冷哼了一声，然后问道：“你想要什么？”

Titus走到Balem跟前，眼神在Balem的身上游移。Balem身上是明显属于Titus喜爱风格的衣服，“我觉得哥哥你也很适合这样的风格。”Titus笑道，然后离开了房间。

“你会付出代价的。”Balem冷冷的声音飘荡在空荡荡的房间之中。

他的身体很疼，但并非不可忍受，尽管疼痛已远离他多年，但他并非娇气到无法承受疼痛的无能贵族。只不过也许是伤口过多、过重，即使浸泡在如此高浓度的原液中他身体的修复也进行的有些缓慢，他相信在他清醒之前，他应该已经在这里面呆了很久。然而实在是恢复得过于缓慢了，Balem抿紧双唇，事情比他想象中的麻烦的多，不过他有足够多的时间去解决。

“你打算就这样困住他，Titus？而且我并不认为Balem会接受现状。”Kalique侧着身子靠在软榻上，她的正对面是一扇巨大的可以饱览宇宙美景的窗子，尽管现在他们并没有人在意这些美景。

“可姐姐，这对你只有利而无害不是吗？”

Kalique摇晃着手中的酒杯，视线随着晃动的液体而晃动，并不回答。

Titus压下身，靠在Kalique的耳畔缓缓说道：“即使现在陛下没有申请拿回她应有的一切，但只要她活着，她随时都有权利这么做，而我们所做的都是不能被她接受的，那些星球我们一个也动不了。但，我们还有那些成品，如果哥哥不在的话，那么……而人类的寿命不过短短几十年，等到她再次离去，姐姐成为第一继承人，属于哥哥的那些工厂不正是姐姐所喜欢的吗。”

“Titus，”目光流转，Kalique伸手轻轻划过Titus黑色丝绸制成的衣服，“我一直以为我们还算亲近，但我从不知晓你也有如此善于经营的一面。”

“不，”Titus微笑，“我只是想消解姐姐的忧愁，不让烦恼打扰到您的美丽。”

Kalique轻笑，抬手抚上Titus的面颊，道：“我的弟弟，我收下你的恭维。如你所愿，我会保守这个秘密，就如同我从未知晓这个秘密一般。你懂吗，我亲爱的弟弟。”

Titus握住Kalique停在他脸庞的手，移到唇边，他凝视着Kalique，柔声道：“为您永恒的美丽。”在Kalique的手背上落下了一吻。

“我想这是我最喜欢你的地方了，弟弟。”Kalique带着愉快的笑容离开了房间。

Titus移到软榻跟前躺下，双手交叠垫在脑后。暗红色的穹顶划过张扬的金色曲线，有着独特的优雅与华丽感却并不显得繁琐而令人生厌。他满意地笑了笑，但很快的双眸中的光亮便离开了穹顶，漂向了不知何处的远方。

“现在是什么时候了？”Balem问道，但只得到了一片静谧的回应。

‘卵’是最新的科技，配备着最先进的人工智能系统，会给使用者提供最贴心最舒适的服务，同时球体中充盈液体的结构可以保障人体最大程度的舒适，不会因为姿势问题对身体任何一个部分造成损伤，同时也使使用者的动作更为自由。

Balem皱眉，这应该是Titus让人设定了它，而他身上的伤，离开这里并不是一个明智的选择，他几乎寸步难行。

“感觉好一点了吗，哥哥。”房门打开，Titus端着一个托盘走了进来。

Balem瞥了一眼，说：“Titus，你何时喜欢起这样的下等工作。”

“为哥哥，我不胜荣幸。医生的意见是您现在还不宜进食，所以准备了营养液，我让他们做了调味，相信味道应该不错。”Titus边说着边走到了卵的旁边，“打开一半。”他命令道。球体在他的命令下从顶端裂出了一条缝隙，然后缓缓下降到一半的位置停止。Titus伸出手将托盘上的杯子递给了Balem，Balem抬手接过，干脆地喝了下去。在他准备将杯子递给Titus的时却发现本该有人的地方空无一物。‘卵’缓缓地闭了起来，Balem感到身后液体的流动，但他没有动，“Titus。”

可Titus并没有理他，他伸出手从Balem的肩膀开始缓缓的向上抚摸，最后停留在那脆弱的空无一物的脖颈。

Balem喜欢用颈饰环绕那里，因为他讨厌把弱点暴露在外，那种空荡荡的感觉让他不适，所以几乎是Titus的手一到了那里，Balem的整个身体不自觉的紧绷了起来。“你在做什么。”Balem不动声色地转了一下，避开了Titus的手。

“请不要紧张，哥哥。”Titus的声音一如往常，手上的动作却没有停下。因为Balem的身体现在动作起来并不是那么灵活，所以在Balem稍微改变了角度后，Balem仍然没有离开Titus的控制范围。

‘咔哒’那是一声一声清脆的响声，即使在在液体中也清晰无比，Balem感到脖颈上陡然而重的分量。冰冷的金属的触感他很熟悉，但却并没有分毫安全的感觉。

“我特地让人仿照哥哥你原来喜欢的样式做的，尽管看起来少了点美感，但我想既然要陪伴哥哥你许久，还是选择各个你喜欢的款式会好一点。”

“许久。”Balem压低了声音，那本就低沉的声音听着更加像午夜中的幽魂一般的冷森。

“是的。”

然后Balem被Titus紧紧地抱在了怀中。

Titus把头靠在Balem肩上，低声地说：“我从不知道，我是有多渴望这样做，直到我知道女王陛下毁了你的工厂，而那群废物却找不到你。你的唇，你的皮肤，你的身体，你不知道我又多渴望触碰到它们。”

“Titus，停下。”Balem呵斥道，“如果你想要我的财产，你该拿遗嘱来，让我签然后杀了我，而不是在我面前演这么一出令人作呕的闹剧。”

“尽管谎言是我必不可少的一部分，但我相信您也明白我刚刚所说的究竟是不是谎言。”

“镜子。”随着Titus的命令在他们面前出现了一面镜子，“我用了宇宙里最坚硬的巴内石和普赛尔金为你制作的，你喜欢吗，我的哥哥？”Titus的指尖轻轻划过Balem的颈饰，“我觉得它非常相称你的肤色。”

“你现在看起来就是一个十足的变态，我的弟弟。”Balem缓缓说道，他没有生气地大喊，而是将愤怒压抑在他低沉的嗓音中，以至于声音让人听起来都觉得冷了几分。

“这是个很讽刺的称呼不是吗，哥哥。”Titus似乎并没有在意，他移动到了Balem的面前，“不论我还是Kalique，虽然是亲人，但你吝啬于给予任何关心给我们，你的眼中有的只是母亲。”

“我爱母亲。”Balem冷冷地说道，“而你和我之间的联系，只有母亲那一半的基因而已。杀了我，Titus，你只是在欺骗自己。”

“我不会的。我不会让母亲的事再发生一遍了，转世者？一个小丑。我不相信哥哥你能接受自己如同蝼蚁般匍匐在地上清洗马桶。而且与其留一个隐患，不如永绝后患。”

Balem听着，然后看向了面前的人说：“你不一样了，Titus。”

“我从来如此，但你从来只注视着母亲，只为着她的喜好而活。她已经走了，已经再也不可能回来了。”

“你什么都不明白。”Balem冷冷地看着面前的人。精心打理过的略显风流的发型，剪裁得体但又处处显着奢华的服饰，这都是他所熟悉的Titus的风格，如果还有玩世不恭的轻浮的笑意，那么就更加完美，只不过眼前的人有的只是严肃的表情和晦暗的眼神，这已经不是他那纵情声色而纨绔不堪的弟弟了。

Balem选择了缄默。

Balem已经死了，在众人的眼中，在整个宇宙中，他被判定了死亡。

所有他拥有的东西，也随着他的死亡失去。

即使他仍存活于世。

Titus为Balem准备了一艘飞船和相当数量的机器人，然后他放逐了他。

一艘井井有条的飞船，有众多专职于不同工作的机器人，但没有一个会听从Balem的命令，Balem不需要做任何事情，高高在上，但一无是处。

在这个弱肉强食的金字塔中，他已经跌到了最底端。

他不再是领主，而只是曾经身为领主。

她说，人，若非高贵，那必一文不值、命如草芥。

只有高贵的生命，才是宝贵的。

他的生命一定是宝贵的，不论为何。

Balem痛恨于处于劣势的下方，因为尊严与骄傲是只有位于顶点的人才能拥有的。尽管Titus不曾真正实质性上的侮辱于他，但每一件他做过的事，都在告诉Balem他已不复往昔。

Balem不喜欢书，如果可以他宁愿放任他的思绪漫游，也不想轻易去碰任何一本书。但时间太过漫长，而他太过无事可做。具有实体的书在宇宙已经过时了，通用的文件都是以‘晶体书’的形式来储存阅读，一块一定大小经过编译的晶体加上边框就是一本晶体书，但在贵族之间仍然喜好用合成材料做出一页一页书籍的效果用作生活的排遣，美其名曰增加情调。

Balem不喜欢书的习惯众所周知，但Titus还是在飞船上准备了一间书房，堆满了各种书籍。Balem从离门最近的一摞里随手捡起一本，但那种从心底里生出战栗还是让他全身紧绷，那些糟糕的回忆强烈而深刻地与书一起牢牢地刻入了他的身体

“Balem，别动桌子上的东西。”

“Balem，你果然看了。”

他始终记得他母亲如何诱惑他去翻看那些书籍，然后对着他的反应露出冷酷无情而优雅至极的笑容。

他双手冰冷全身颤抖，而母亲只是坐在王座上静静地欣赏着，欣赏着她的杰作。

书籍里面藏着的是一段牧场人的记忆，真实的毫无修饰的记忆，为了调剂贵族漫长而无趣的生命而被抽出来供人欣赏的记忆。

所拥有的幸福瞬间崩坏，亲人朋友在面前死去。

在垃圾里躲藏，在下水道里匍匐，用尽一切的办法。

逃。

逃。

逃。

想活下去，想活下去。

但任何地方都没有希望，只有死亡。

然后在绝望中被从天而降的碎石砸成肉酱。

没有选择的只有绝望的人生，就是那些最底层人的人生。

他们收割人类的生命，而人类收割麦子的生命。

那些生命只不过是麦子而已。

如此卑微，如此不值一提，而他的母亲如同世间万物之主一般高傲地俯视着众生。

“你明白了吗，Balem？”她问。

他颤抖着下跪，为她所有的一切。

然后他被母亲狠狠地拽起，“只有你站在这里，你才能选择，如果你倒下，那么就任人践踏。”

从那之后，看书成为了他的一项课程，他一遍又一遍清晰地感受到无能为力的感觉，绝望的感觉，就算只是为了现在的一切，他也只能要的更多，变得更加冰冷。

没有人可以夺走他所有的。

有一天他总会那回来的。

Titus走进房间的时候，Balem正拿着书靠在软榻上看。

每个月这样的拜访都从不会少，Titus设定了一条航线每隔几周都会从死亡地带路过，每次路过都会前来。

“我想念你，哥哥。”

Balem没有回答只是静静地翻开了下一页。

“看来我准备的书还算让你满意，”Titus笑道，“我以为母亲走后，你再也不会看任何一本书了。”

Balem的手顿了一下，他拿起手旁的书签夹了进去，合上书，道：“过来。”

Titus走到Balem面前，他弯下腰好让两人的视线平齐。

然后‘啪’的一声，一个巴掌扇到了Titus的脸上。

“太失礼了，Titus。”Balem冷冷地说道。

“我不该妄想哥哥你的脾气有所好转是吗。”Titus摸了下被打到的脸，似毫不在意一般在软榻边上坐了下来。

Balem打开书看了起来，而Titus只是静静地坐着看着Balem。对于度过了漫长岁月他们来说，熟视无睹自然不在话下，四下静默了下来，却异常的和谐。

在Balem翻到了第183页的时候，门口传来了’叩叩’的敲门声，Titus看了眼门，又看了看Balem，起身整理下衣服，边往外走便说道：“下次再见，哥哥。”等待自动门开启的时候，Titus轻飘了眼角落里堆着的书籍，嘴角勾起了一抹笑意。

Titus上船的时候，等候在一旁的Famulus吓了一跳，但刻在骨子里处变不惊的个性，让她迅速恢复了震惊，并立马小声吩咐人去准备东西又以最快的速度跟上Titus的步伐。她清楚即使她的领主不如曾经的Balem领主脾气暴躁而闻名遐迩，但也绝不是什么温文尔雅的人。流淌着Abrasax家族血液的人怎么可能是纯良之辈，至于女王，能干掉Balem领主，内里自然也肯定是黑的，即使她的领主多年只以生活奢靡而闻名，但却不容易看透，就好比Balem领主死后的一切事，她的领主做得绝对相当干净漂亮，与他多年所表现出的能力全然不同，也让那些对于Abrasax家族虎视眈眈的不得不谨慎起来。

Titus走到了他的客厅里，他往下一坐，整个人倾靠在椅背上。早已候在一边的侍女便立马上前为Titus进行处理，Famulus不多想究竟是谁是罪魁祸首，这一下使了十足的力气，Titus的左脸已经完全肿了起来，而能这样对领主还好好活着的人屈指可数，但Famulus是个聪明人。

Famulus看Titus的注意力转了过来，便开始报告：“女王陛下这周的活动报告已经送了上来。”

“除了跟她的狼人，每天在天上约会和清洁之外还有什么别的嘛。”Titus笑道。

“依照情况来说，女王正在改变她们家庭的工作方式，已经不做清洁工作了。以及，她的母亲受伤住进了医院。”Famulus回答道。

“受伤？”

“是的，在搬东西的时候不慎从楼梯上摔下，伤到了颈椎，以地球现阶段的技术而言很有可能瘫痪。”

“那就让她瘫痪好了。”

Famulus点头回答道：“是。”

“原液的价格怎么样了？”

“又上升了两成，我们注意到有人开始大肆收购，不过按照领主您的指示，总的供应量不变。如果以继续现在的策略的话，储量可以支持半年。Kalique领主那里已经开始减少了供应量，看起来有停止出货的可能性。”

“姐姐啊，比起做生意更热衷于她的美丽。”Titus并不惊讶地评论道，“我们先继续这样，在适当的时候价格再挑的高一点。”

“是，殿下。”

又汇报了一些其他事之后，Famulus和侍女一起退了出去。

“跟我来。”Famulus对侍女冷冷地说道。

“是，阁下。”侍女瑟缩了一下。

Famulus眼里闪过一丝冷光，和那个人相关的一切都需要保密，所以任何线索都必须被处理掉。亲眼看着侍卫拧断眼前的人的脖子后，Famulus挥了挥手，招来两个人去取Titus所要的属于前任女王的遗物。她还要想好一个办法完成让女王母亲瘫痪而不被人发现的任务，她叹了口气，快步走向指挥室。

回忆对于每一个有着漫长生命的人都是一种折磨，不论好坏。如果那是所珍惜的，那么你必须忍受美好变得模糊的痛楚，如果是所厌恶的，那么你注定要忍受它千万遍的骚扰与折磨。

幸福的回忆会消退，而不幸的只会变成一个永久的噩梦。

当他看到那熟悉的身影缓缓地转过身来的时候，他就知道这是一个梦。

她穿着淡紫色的长裙，长发被高高束起，其中装点着各色她喜欢的宝石，高贵美丽。

她是这宇宙中最美丽的女人，一直如此。

她高昂地抬着下巴，站在高耸的台阶上，她的目光没有给予任何一点下方的生物，她的眼中只有远处的高高的风景。

“母亲。”Balem觉得一瞬间他似乎变回了那个曾经青涩的渴望着母亲的少年，而不是现在这样一个阴冷的晦暗的人。而在他呼喊的同时，另一个人也发出了同样呼唤。

一个小小的充满稚气的男孩越过了Balem直直扑向了Seraphi。他知道那是谁，那是Titus。

即使未来有着高挑的身材，处于幼龄期的Titus现在也只到Balem的膝盖。他手里攥着一把花，脸上带着满满的笑意，似乎有什么好事发生的似的。Seraphi为了接住他蹲下身来，脸上的冰冷已然退却，只带着一个温柔的笑容迎接着Titus。

“什么事这么开心？”Seraphi边问，边把Titus跑乱的头发理顺。

“我为妈妈摘的花，”Titus一脸得意地把手中的花举了起来，“它的颜色跟您的长裙一模一样。”

“我很喜欢，Titus。”Seraphi笑道，轻轻在Titus脸颊上一吻。

Balem站在门口，遥遥地看着位于中央的人。她的母亲，总是严厉多于慈爱，比起说待他像是对待自己的孩子，不如说，更像是对待臣下，他从未想过有朝一日，她可以露出如此温和的表情。

他质问母亲，但只得到了惩罚和母亲冷淡的回答，我只是想要个孩子，她说。

当她已经有了两个孩子的时候。

然而这份热情仅仅持续到Titus成年，她一下子失去了养育孩子的兴趣，失去了扮演一个母亲的愿望，她对待Titus如同她对待他的，不过对Titus更冷漠。

她拒绝Titus再如幼年时随意进入她的房间，并为此而惩罚他。

Balem遥遥地看着静静地站在母亲宫殿外的Titus，然后不知为何上前带走了他。也许因为那种失落的样子让他想起了自己，也许因为Titus有着和母亲相似的样貌，尽管他内心是高兴的，他的母亲回来了。

Balem带着Titus去了工厂、牧场，Titus一句话也不曾问，Balem也不曾说话，只有Ford先生一直解释个不停。

事情开始以一种奇怪的方向发展，Titus变成了一个花花公子，追求永生与美丽，变得口若悬河但毫无实话，而女王也并未说过什么。

所有事情回归了正途，但又有些不一样了。女王开始疲倦、虚弱，原液可以使人的身体不老，但无法克制心灵的衰老。她开始感怀，开始悲伤，开始忧郁，开始想抛下一切。

“给你，我的孩子。”Seraphi靠着坐榻上倚着扶手说道。

那并不是一次正式的召见，Seraphi命人传了信给他，让他独自一人前来，而他到的时候整个房间没有一个人。

Balem接过文件，迅速地浏览了一遍，然后惊讶地抬起头，道：“母亲，为什么？”

“我恨我的生活，我已经不想再继续了，我累了。”

Balem看着眼前的母亲，容貌已然年轻，但眼神疲惫。

“你不能如此一走了之，母亲，这并不像您。”

“我可以。”女王抬起头，眼神中有着不满，一瞬间她似乎又恢复成了那个高高在上骄傲的女王，“我容忍你的不敬，是因为我对你的喜爱，可你该清楚地知道你的本分。”

“如果这些变成了真的，那么我可以。”Balem声音渐渐拔高。

“我第一次见到你这样，Balem，你想违背我吗？”Seraphi冷冷地问道，“我仍然是女王。而Balem你却远远不如曾经那么可爱了，甚至还不如Titus，明明我给予你那么多。”

“是，陛下。”Balem垂下头，然后用力挥动手中的晶体书砸向了Seraphi。

“你、不能、爱、其他人、多于我！”Balem边喊边狠狠地把暴行付诸于Seraphi身上。

当Balem气喘吁吁地停下时，他手中的晶体书已经沾满了血迹，他讶异地看着它，看着他的母亲。

‘卡啦’晶体书重重摔在了地上，Balem颤抖着抱起Seraphi。“母亲，我……我很抱歉。”

“看着我，Balem。”Seraphi颤颤巍巍地抬起手去触碰Balem的脸颊，“杀了我，Balem，就这样杀了我。”她勾住了Balem的脖颈，艰难地抬起身，凑到Balem的耳畔，“我最爱的孩子，满足我的愿望吧，Balem。”她的唇滑过他的脸颊停留在了他的唇边。那是一个带着血腥味道的吻，淡淡的，却永远也不会消逝的吻。Balem用轻柔地手指抚过她的脸庞，宛若最甜蜜的恋人间的亲昵，然后停在了她的颈间，收紧。一阵虚弱的挣扎后，火热的生命的温度就这样开始散去，Seraphi如同没了线的提线木偶瘫倒在Balem的怀里。

他失去了她。

但她的死亡属于他。

她的一切都将属于他。

然后Balem从睡梦中醒了过来。

他的作息非常规律，起床睡觉，就好像被设定好一般的准时。但也许是因为昨夜的梦，他醒得要稍稍早了一点。他的身上骤然一痛，那个跟他母亲长的一样的女人给予他的伤似乎一瞬间复苏了，尽管那已经好了多时。

那个女人。

“这可真不是什么令人愉快的东西。”Titus揉着着眉心说道。

“您已经在里面接近一天了，殿下。”站的笔直的Famulus报道道。

“已经有这么就久了，”Titus露出了惊讶的表情，“不过确实有些饿了，Famulus。”

“厨师们一直在准备着，您到餐厅去用餐，还是在这里用餐？”

“餐厅。”

虽然已经经过漫长岁月的磨蚀，Titus清醒过来的时候还是感觉到心沉了一点。Titus挥挥手示意Famulus下去，自己则是合上眼准备休息一下，调整状态。

母亲特地让人制作的书并不同于一般意义上的书。材料是人类的记忆，是从工厂的流水制造线上收集下来的边角料。而对于观看者，打开书的一瞬间就会被带入记忆拥有者的角色中，不同拒绝地饱尝那个人所经历过的痛苦伤心绝望，到记忆终止才能从那其中脱离出来。加之这些材料的选择，对于阅读者更多的是折磨而非享受。他记得幼年时在母亲的宫殿里玩耍时，看到的面色苍白的Balem，不同于平日里阴冷高傲的样子，那一刻的Balem看起来脆弱得一碰就会碎，因为太过巨大的反差而让Titus愣了好一会儿，并且在很长一段时间都好奇不已，只不过那时候的母亲阻止了他的行为。尽管她不过是为了扮演好一个母亲的角色，但幸好如此，Titus并不确定如果母亲用着同样的方法教养他，他会不会变成第二个Balem，会不会比现在更加灰暗。

不过作为给Balem的小礼物，这应该再合适不过了。Titus微笑。

他期待看到他的脆弱，期待狠狠蹂躏他的脆弱，然后再刻上他自己的印迹。

“母亲的遗物。”Titus看似随意地把手中的书放在桌子上。

Balem的动作顿了一下，他看向Titus，然后目光移动到了桌子上的那本书上。

精致的装帧，封皮上的纹章散发着漂亮的蓝色光晕，那是专门为母亲制作的书本无疑。

当母亲死后，大部分财产都按照她的遗嘱所分配，虽然女王的死突如其来，但后续工作却安排好得让人觉得这是不是早有准备，当然还剩余了一些零碎的东西。Kalique带走了雕像跟一些画作，Titus随意的什么都选了一些，剩下的，都被Balem同女王的宫殿一起封存，因为他第一继承人的身份，也因为他继承了女王居住的星球，那颗同木星相似却更为美丽的星球。

这本书自然属于Titus的那一份财产，而他带它来的目的，显而易见。

“所以。”Balem声音似乎依旧没什么起伏，手指却不经意地动了动。

“我想哥哥你会喜欢。”

“Jupiter，那个女人怎么样了。”

“女王陛下，”那是一张足够宽大的座椅，足够两三个人坐下还非常舒适，Balem靠在了一边，Titus则坐在了的另一端，“同那个狼人一起享受他们的幸福人生。”

Balem的眼神一暗，Titus继续道：“不过女王没有追究哥哥你在木星上的行为，她什么都不懂，只想当一个普通的地球人而已。”

Balem冷笑，道：“那她就该放弃她的财产继承权。”

“哥哥你何必那么执着，她的生命那么短暂，她能做的事情只有那么一点点。”

“一点点。她、仅仅、需要说一句话，整个Abrasax家族就会被毁掉。”

“停止收割。我知道，但是，”Titus一顿，“她永远不会说出这句话的。”Titus话锋一转，“哥哥，来来尝尝吗，Bacchus家最出名的永生之酒。”一个精致的仿真人随着Titus的话将酒杯端到了Balem面前。

Balem看了看那猩红色的液体，并没有接。

“并不同于他家其他的酒，有一种苦涩的味道。”Titus晃动着酒杯，红色的液体在杯中划出一个漂亮弧度，“Bachus家的小公主确实非常可爱。”Titus笑着抿了一口手中的酒。

Balem站起身走到了桌旁，拿起了那本书。如记忆中一搬厚实的分量、冰冷的温度，明亮但又有些锐利的蓝光刺痛了他的眼睛。他抬起手抚过纹章上的每一笔、每一画，他恨母亲对他的无情，但却又深深爱着她无法自拔，这样庞大的宇宙里，了解他的明白他的只有母亲，而他只能依靠母亲一人。她给了他一切

“眼神清澈得像个少年一般的那个，是Bacchus家族的统治者。”

“但却是一只老谋深算的狐狸，要小心他，Balem。”

“作为酿酒的家族，他们家有一种非常珍贵的酒，称之为永生之酒。并不是会有让人永生的效果，而是据说酿出了永生味道的酒，很有意思对吧，Balem。”

“永生是什么味道呢？我很想尝尝，不过那种酒只有他们家族里的人可以享用。”

“成为他们家族的人？”

“是成为他们家族的人，所以还有一个名字叫做，Bacchus之酒，喝下它，你就是一个Bacchus。”Seraphi看着Balem认真地说道。

“Bacchus家的小女儿向你求婚了。”

“是，哥哥。”Titus放下酒杯。

“你知道你答应了会带来什么后果。”

“你想知道答案吗，哥哥，那么问我。”Titus似毫不在意一般Balem眼神中的冷意一般回答道，脸上挂起了一个灿烂的微笑。“为你想知道的答案问我吧，哥哥。”

Balem走到Titus的面前，居高临下地俯视着Titus。“你答应她了，Titus。”Balem下了判断，他抬手扇了过去。愚蠢，这是此刻他能想到最适合他的词汇。

然而却没有出现预想中清脆的声响，“哥哥，你不能每次见面都给我这样一份问候，”Titus紧紧握住了Balem扇过来的手，“即使不会留下伤痕，也还是会很疼的，哥哥。”

Balem眯了下眼睛，手腕一转挣脱了出来，却不想下一刻天旋地转，后背狠狠地撞上了座椅的底部。

Titus用身体的分量压着Balem，他双手撑在Balem头的两侧。

“为什么不问我呢，哥哥，只要你问我，我就会告诉你的。”

“起来。”Balem转了下头，发现身上的人并没有离开的意图之后，他沉下口气，道：“如果在这里的是永生之酒的话，Titus，那么你一定答应了，这是只有Bacchus家族的人才能喝的酒只是一个人尽皆知的常识。Titus，你已经扮演过一次变态了，怎么还没有享受够这种乐趣，还是对于扮演一个迷恋亲人的角色你痴迷至此。我们的家族里并不存在什么感情，做你的位置应该做的事才是唯一的法则。Titus，就算仅仅继承了母亲的美貌，你也改多多少少学习到了她一点点的智慧吧！”Balem的声音越提越高，最后已是喊了出来。

“不，没有。”Titus道。

“什么。”Balem脸上露出了烦躁而又嘲讽的表情，被人如此违逆，让他极为不悦。

’唔’Balem一瞬间睁大了眼睛，Titus吻了下来。

那是Balem许久未有的十分失态的时刻。

在他们这样的家庭中有可能有正常的感情吗？

可能吗？

Balem有些恍惚，他想起很久之前的事情，久到几乎已经忘记存在过的事情。

那是一次盛大的晚宴，在生命起始的星球Orus召开。

宏大的宴会厅里聚集了宇宙里几乎所有有权势的家族，掌管着这个宇宙各个产业、种种资源的如同繁星般的家族，当然这些家族之间也有着明确的界限等级，毕竟资源是不平等的，能力也是不平等的，地位也是不平等的。

作为供应使人永生不老原液的家族，Abrasax家族的地位是无可替代的。毕竟这里所有的人什么都有了，所需的仅仅只是时间，而为了有更多，需要的还是时间。所以Abrasax家族无疑是位于这个金字塔的顶端之一。Seraphi也是能被人称一声陛下的存在。

“Seraphi陛下，您的美丽仍然如此惊人。”

“谢谢称赞。”Seraphi脸上凝固着冷冷的笑意，冰冷的笑意让所有人都清楚地感受到面前这个女人的傲慢，还有与之相衬的强大的实力。

“这位定然是您的第一位继承人吧。”

Balem站在Seraphi右后方半步，看起来如同Seraphi一般冷淡，可十六岁的年龄，即使身材已经比起十多岁的时候拔高不少，隐隐有超过Seraphi的趋势，但是在一群活了几万年的人里面，这样的年纪还是太过年幼，仍未经受时间磨砺而显出稚气，让他的气势却远远弱于Seraphi，看来像是完全笼罩在Seraphi的阴影之中，如同仆人一般跟随着Seraphi。

Balem微微颔首，上前表示礼貌。作为Abrasax家族的统治者Seraphi可以表现得傲慢无礼，而仅仅身为一个继承人的Balem对这些其他家族的统治者们需要表示出足够的友好。

宴会过半。

在场的人几乎都已经打过一个照面，气氛也渐渐变得热闹起来。舞池里划入一对对宾客，剩下的人也都三三两两聚在一起交谈。

Seraphi的周围也聚集着一些人，Seraphi脸上的表情没有什么变化，对话她并没有多参与，只是偶尔插上一两句话。

Balem站在她的身后，他敏感地感受到了母亲情绪的变化，不过这样的场合Balem没有资格插话，他思索片刻，上前对Seraphi行了一个礼。

“我有荣幸请您共舞一曲吗，妈妈。”Balem没有用’母亲’这样的称呼而是用了更孩子气的’妈妈’，一方面提醒着周遭的人眼前的人还不过是孩子，任性一点也实属平常，一方面也让人们忽略了他打断对话的举动，对于一个孩子，有谁能说什么呢。

Seraphi看了看面前的Balem，她有些倦怠地缓缓抬起手，随Balem一起走入舞池。

“Balem。”Seraphi的酒量其实还算可以，只不过见的人实在太多，喝下的酒也太多，尽管Balem帮她喝了一些，她还是有些微醺。也许也正是因为这酒意，Seraphi显得温和了许多，进入舞池后她便把自己的重心移到了Balem身上，靠着Balem。

“是，母亲。”这样亲密的接触对他们之间是非常稀少，所以身上加重的一刻Balem一愣，但随即跟上了乐曲的步伐。

“你是我第一个孩子，也许也还是最后一个，也许不是。”

“你看起来像他。但你只属于我。”

“你只属于我。”

Seraphi断断续续地说着，说着每一个家族的统治者，他们的个性、历史。

Balem想Seraphi一定是醉了，她雪白的肌肤上泛起了红晕，声音虽然轻但很柔和，虽然逻辑清楚，话却说得断断续续，她看起来一点也不像是高高在上的女王陛下，也不像他过分冰冷的母亲。Balem觉得自己似乎恍惚之间做了一个梦，一切看起来都那么得不真实。

“你是我的，你永远属于我，Balem，你永远不得违背我。”有些沙哑而又带着慵懒的声音缓缓摩挲着Balem的心房，一下一下，留下深深的印记。

即使一切美梦都在第二天后消失，即使这份感情在漫长的时间中变得原来越扭曲，越来越灰暗，即使他们再也无法如同当年那个夜晚共舞时一般，Balem一直都记得Seraphi在他耳边的低语。

他属于她，她也属于他。

“我是认真的，哥哥。”

Balem看着Titus，冰冷的眼神似乎要把Titus盯穿一个洞一般，他没有抽动他被Titus压着的手臂，便索性放弃了。“Titus，你答应她的求婚了吗。”Balem问道，用着他一贯的冷冰冰的高高在上口气。

“从来没有，”Titus遥遥头，他紧盯着Balem，眼神中闪烁着光芒，“她向我求婚，不过我拒绝了。以原液为代价，我同她交换到了永生之酒。”

“我知道了，Titus。下一次，不要仅仅只是为了这种事，再做出这样冲动的举动了。”

在Titus一瞬间失神，Balem便快速地推开他，他抬手擦了擦嘴。他打量了一下身上的衣服，这种风格也并不是一无是处，至少，如果是他钟爱的衣服，此刻大概会因为下摆太长而被Titus压得动弹不得。他拿起放在桌子上的书，离开了房间。

Titus用着难以言喻的表情盯着门口看了会儿，似乎在看那个早已远离的身影，然后他放弃似的，长长呼了一口，倒下，他用手遮住了眼前的灯光，笑出了声。


	2. chapter 2

Abrasax家族的人并不喜欢等待，他们更愿意作为被等待的那个，Kalique也是如此，不过总有例外，此刻她正等待着她好友的到来。Latona家族的第二顺位继承者Meredith，也许是因为相似的处境，她们都是第二继承者，上面有位长兄，不同的是Meredith有的是个小妹妹，而Kalique则有个弟弟。她们在一个晚宴上相识。Seraphi给Kalique她所需要的一切，也不曾太过逼迫她，但唯一少的就是一点真正的亲近之感，是Seraphi带她来到晚宴，随后又抛下她。当她徘徊在宴会厅外的走廊时，她遇到了Meredith。

“哦，我亲爱的Kalique，你不知道我有多想念你。”Meredith款款从飞船上走下来，亲切而热烈地给了Kalique一个拥抱。

“我也经常惦念着你，亲爱的Meredith。”Kalique笑道，她抬起右臂，Meredith便挎上，两人双肩紧靠，宛若一对姐妹，“你能来我真的非常高兴，我被家族里的各种事情让我心力交瘁。”

Meredith轻挑眉毛，道：“如果Kalique你说的是真的，那我不得不认真问一问你这健康的好气色是怎么来的了，看起来可完全不像呢。”

“对付这种问题，总会有些小办法的不是吗？”Kalique一笑，“愿意去我的露台休息一下吗，现在正是红云长得最好的时候。”

“当然了。那我们边走边说吧，Kalique你可不要想这么轻易地就糊弄过去了。”

“Meredith，你知道我们之间哪有什么小秘密。”Kalique带着Meredith起步走向目的地。

Kalique居中的星球有着怡人的气候，与地球有些相似，但不同地球的是整个星球上布满了一种名为红云的藤蔓植物。这种植物因为它成片成片仿若红色的云朵一般而得名，在整个星球上无处不在。也许是家族性格作祟，Kalique对红色的星球也是情有独钟。明丽的湛蓝与瑰丽的大红相互交织在一起，同于木星红白相间的艳丽，也并非红星上如火般的炽热，那是一种冷暖冲击而形成的奇妙的对峙，安静而又诱人。

“尽管我看过如此多的美景，我也不得不称赞Kalique你这里的红云绝对是宇宙间难得一见的美景，远看近看都是如此富有魅力。”

“谢谢称赞。这也是我喜欢这里的原因。”Kalique抿了一口茶，“现在正是红云生长最好的时候，不过这种美丽离死亡近在咫尺，过不了几天它们就会急速枯萎，然后新的后代会占据它们，接着下一轮生命。它们为了死亡而红得这么炙热，简直就是在庆祝一样。”

“呵。”Meredith笑出了声，“这真是个有意思的想法，这有点儿不像你的风格。”

“为什么有人可以忍受苍老爬上她的脸庞，无视岁月刻下的痕迹。我可以逆转时间，所以那不过是纪念品，而她却拒绝这种逆转。所有时间给予我们的印记都指向着衰老死亡，可怕的死亡，我不明白。”Kalique缓缓道。

“她，这么不按常理出牌的人，想必只有新任女王了吧。”Meredith边说边从桌子上多层的点心架上挑选了中意的糕点，放入了自己的盘中，“大概是同蝼蚁在一起的时间太长了被腐蚀掉了吧，原来出现的转生继承者这种类型也并不在少数，Kalique你不需要自寻烦恼。”

“也许是这样呢。”Kalique点点头。

“不过，曾经也出现过这种继承者，为了一些蝼蚁，可笑地放弃了整个家族的工业，最终把整个家族毁得一干二净的例子。我有点儿担心，Kalique，Abrasax家族的工厂究竟何时会再次开始工作呢。尽管我并不在意价钱，但对于未来的供货量……”Meredith一顿，“Gracchi家族抛出的价格很诱人，而且货源充足。”

Meredith看向Kalique，Kalique不慌不忙地为自己添了点儿茶，道：“但是最好的永远是Abrasax家的。而为了最好的，等待一点点时间是值得的，是吗。”

“自然。”Meredith莞尔一笑，“噢，对了，你知道Titus最近相当出名吗。加上Marcelli家族，他已经连续约会了七个不同家族的女孩了。人们都说他想结婚想得发疯了。”

“是吗。”Kalique淡淡地回答道，“他总是做些不找边际的事情，不是吗。”

“也对，这些年他变得意外能干，让我都快忘了他原来也是荒唐过的人呢。”Meredith切下一小块蛋糕放入口中。

“Bacchus家酒厂的事情你听说了吗？”Kalique问。

“是发生暴动那件事吗？”Meredith想了想说。

“是。”

“大概只是次小意外吧，”Meredith摆弄着自己卷发的发尾，“估计又是什么没检查好的问题，又不是第一次出现。那些基因改造人总是会出现这样那样的问题，大概是融合了动物基因之后脑子变成动物的简单思维方式了。怎么突然提起这个了？”

“大概是我最近太过无聊了吧。”Kalique叹口气。

“我想也是。”Meredith眨眨眼睛，悠然一笑。

送走Meredith后，Kalique站在露台上俯视着她的领土，白天同夜晚这个星球的景色并不相同，在阳光下明媚的红云，晚上似乎都沉睡了，收敛了自己的光芒，而只剩大片大片的蓝色闪烁着光芒。女王的转世者出现，然后Balem和Titus用尽手段，甚至Balem还为此而失去了一切，Kalique觉得这些事情似乎已经过了很久了，只不过女王老了，而Abrasax家族的产业变得岌岌可危。

十年，利用限量的销售方式，与暗地里少量加工，Abrasax的原液生意勉强支撑着。

Meredith的到来不仅仅是拜访，Kalique知道她也是在提醒她，她们的供求关系开始变得危险了。她们没有纯洁的友情，只有夹杂在利益里的一点点互相帮助，那就是她们的友谊。Kalique尝试过再次邀请女王来做客，但也许是因为她过激的兄长和弟弟，女王对她的家族已经全无好感，虽然因为她并没有实质上做什么，女王对她的信使还算友好，但仍旧回绝了这项提议。如果不能见到她，她就不能改变她的心意。

Titus的手段超出了Kalique的预期，但Titus并没要求更多，Kalique稍稍放心而绝不安心，不过以她一贯温和态度，只要不是妨碍到她，其他事情都没有什么。正如他囚禁了Balem，Kalique知道那是一个炸弹，她也没有插手只是旁观。

Kalique知道这件事的时候她很吃惊。Balem失败的如此彻底是她不曾预料到，而Titus救回Balem更使她惊诧。她不曾参与到Titus的救援活动中，但Titus却告知了她这个消息。当Kalique见到Titus的时候，她觉得原来藏在他心底深处的东西开始慢慢浮现出来了，比如某些称之为情感的东西。Titus看着Balem的时候提起他的时候，有着小小的细微的变化，却绝躲不过Kalique的眼睛，作为女人，她有着属于女人的洞察力，尤其在感情上。

他告诉她消息是为了提醒她，也为了警告她，不要做什么小动作。

Titus褪去了他的伪装，尽管不知道这层底下还藏着什么。Kalique不热衷于管理开发产业，她更喜欢给人打理，自己享受其他，但也为了使她的弟弟放心，所以当Balem出局之后，Kalique选择把很多事物委托给了Titus。尽管勤勉的Titus有些奇怪，但他又干起了荒唐事却不是Kalique能想到的。联姻并不是什么好选择，现在更是，她看不懂她的弟弟要干什么，但隐约觉得一切似乎与Balem有关，毕竟是她命人帮助Balem离开了Titus的控制。

她很好奇，她很好奇故事的发展。

从她有记忆以来，她从来都总是处于斗争之外的，总是仿佛一个旁观者，不过现在她想掌控一次局面，去看看她傲慢冷淡的哥哥和深藏不漏的弟弟能发生些什么。去控制影响这个两个基本从来把她当做局外人的人，Kalique觉得浑身血液似乎沸腾了，她为即将到来的有趣的快感而感到兴奋，为这种惊人的活力而感到快乐。

作为一个Abrasax，埋藏于她的基因中的欲望从未改变。

※

那是个融合了天鹅基因的女孩，身体柔软，而性格温顺，双臂上生长出的羽毛，让那看起来仿佛真正天鹅的双翼一般优美动人，配上摇曳到地板上的白色纱质长裙和轻柔曼妙的舞姿，仿若一只展翅欲飞的真正的天鹅，是一幅绝美的画卷。

Titus看着面前专门为了贵族而培养训练出来的观赏品，俊美的面庞却依然透露出一股森然之气，让站在一旁候着的Famulus眉头又皱紧了几分。

“停。”Titus突然喊道。让大厅里所有的人都不禁心跳停了一拍。

有着天鹅基因的女孩的动作骤然一僵，迅速跪倒在地上，不住地颤抖着。

Titus摇摇头，挥手。Famulus立马示意一旁的侍卫把人带了下去。她在她的领主身上越来越看到了另一个喜怒无常的人的影子，心中不禁暗暗叹了口气。

“Marcelli小姐想请您共进晚餐。”

Titus似乎骤然间收起脸上的烦躁，又恢复了优雅的笑容，道：“告诉她，我有事在身，实在无法抽身。从我的仓库里挑点什么东西送过去，表示我的歉意。”

“是，殿下。”Famulus行礼恭敬地退了出去。

自从那个人离开了那里，她的领主变得更加阴沉不定了。飞船的安全系统没有被破坏，整套系统的指令模式也没被修改，完好无损，除了那个本该被困在那里的人消失了，只留下那个沾血的颈饰。那是拿着激光仪器沿着颈饰的右侧贴着皮肤扫过去的，她无法想象要忍耐多大的痛苦才能完成这个工作，那是脖子，极为柔软而脆弱的部分，但切痕告诉她，切下去的人做的干净利落。她从未见过她的领主如此的狂怒，她被召上飞船的时候犹疑了片刻，但看到飞船上一片狼藉的时候也忍不住退了一步，她的领主毁掉了那艘飞船上几乎一切东西。

他矗立几乎是一片废墟中，眼神疯狂而炽热。

“找到他，Famulus。”

※

那是个下着小雨的清晨，伴随着淅淅沥沥的雨声Jupiter正开始准备早餐。虽然Jupiter不曾履行过一天女王的职责，但利用女王权利的一点点便利，她为她和她母亲更改了户籍，获得了正常公民的身份。有了新身份之后，她母亲重新拾起了数学，成为了一名数学老师，而她找到了一份公司里打杂的工作，并读完了一个函授大学的课程获得了学位，成为一名正式员工。在她的努力下她的家庭摆脱了旧日的起早贪黑而生活捉襟见肘的困境。同Caine结婚后，她在附近租了新的房子带着母亲搬了出来。日子变好了，但早睡早起这个好习惯却保留了下来。

Jupiter听见门铃的时候有点儿奇怪，毕竟这么早很少会有人来拜访。想着不是Vladie惹出什么麻烦，Jupiter打开了门。一个黑色的沾满湿气的物体砸到了她的身上。

“这回真是个麻烦事了。”砸到Jupiter身上的无疑是个人，还是个昏倒的人。“Caine，过来帮帮我。”Jupiter对着厨房喊道。

“怎么了？”Caine放下手中的菜刀和番茄，在围裙上抹了抹手走了出来，然后愣在了客厅门口。

“Caine，你愣着干嘛，我快撑不住了。”

Caine恍然回过神，步伐沉重地走上前，扶住了那个倒下的身影。Jupiter抽出身来，连忙走到沙发跟前收拾了一下。“Caine帮他放到这里来吧。”

“Jupiter，”Caine没有动，“我想你需要知道一件事。”

“不管什么，先把他弄下来吧。”

当Caine把人放到沙发上，Jupiter看清他的脸一刻，Jupiter整个表情一僵。

“我想我知道你想让我知道的事什么了。Balem，这真是……”Jupiter深深的呼了两口气，但却仍然无法平静下来，就是那些回忆似乎一瞬间都复苏了起来，“他一个人单枪匹马来找我，为什么这么地阴魂不散，就因为我像他该死的妈妈！”

“亲爱的冷静，”Caine上前扶住Jupiter的肩膀，看着她，“我闻到很重的血腥味儿，他受伤了，他已经’死’了十年，他出现在这里一定有什么原因，而这个原因一定不是为了杀你。”

“可为什么他要来找我？”Jupiter皱着眉头，“就算他被人追杀，为什么认为我会保护他而不是出卖他？”

“也许你问他会快一点。”Caine转头看向了沙发。

“妈妈，”一个怯生生的声音打断了Jupiter的动作，声音的主人是Jupiter和Caine的女儿，刚刚5岁的Lavinia。

“噢，Lavvie，”Jupiter快步上前挡住了Lavinia的视线，半蹲下身，伸手顺了顺Lavinia翘起来的头发，“怎么了，现在还早，早餐还在准备。”

“我听见声音，所以来看看。”Lavinia伸出小手摸摸Jupiter的额头，“别生气好吗。”

“我没有生气，我的Lavvie。”Jupiter露出一个笑容，“好了先回房间，或者去陪陪你外祖母，早餐一会儿就好。”

“好。”Lavinia软软长长的声音回答道，迈着小小的步子走向了房间的方向。

Jupiter直到清晰的听到房门打开又合上的声音之后，她才把注意力转回到了Balem身上。因为Lavinia的出现，Jupiter平静了不少，她打量躺在沙发上昏迷不醒的Balem，才发现他身上的伤不少，不过裹在一身黑衣里并不算太明显，看起来比较严重的是他的脖子，胡乱绑着绷带，还隐隐透着血色。

Jupiter叹了口气，转头问Caine：“他大概多久后能醒？”

“半天左右，我们可以把把Stinger叫来，也许能有些帮助。”

“恩。”Jupiter点点头，“我现在感觉就像你告诉我我有女王的基因的时候一样，真是百感交集。”

Caine上前拥抱了一下Jupiter，“现在你有我。”

Jupiter仰起头给了Caine一个个浅浅的吻，“那交给你了，我去准备早餐。”Jupiter露出了一个笑容，仿佛只是发生了什么稀松平常的事情一般，转身走进了厨房。

Jupiter拿起放在案板旁的菜刀，似乎第一次见到它一样细细打量着，布满番茄汁水的刀刃映出一个扭曲而模糊的影子，然后手腕一转，跺在趴在那里的任人宰割的汁水四流的番茄上。

※

为了防止Lavinia闯进来的意外，Caine把Balem安置到了阁楼上，楼梯伸缩收藏的设计让孩子上去并不是件容易事。

Jupiter站在楼下，吃完早餐雨不一会儿就停了，Lavinia就去上学了，而Caine带着她的妈妈去了公园。她深深呼了口气，拉下楼梯，走了上去，然后她又小心地把楼梯收了上去。

阁楼并不常使用，但也并没有放太多杂物，大多房主的一些旧东西。虽然Caine稍稍打扫了一下，但空气中还是弥漫了灰尘。阁楼一共开了两扇窗户，房顶一扇，墙壁上一扇。因为早上下雨的原因，Caine只把侧面的窗户开了一个小口，所以整个房间闻起来还是有点糟糕的。

Jupiter看见Balem已经醒了，他靠在老旧的床上，背后垫着一个洗得发黄的枕头，身上的伤已经处理过了。他看着窗户的方向，并不曾因有来访者而转动过半分。

“你同我上次的时候一样，还是这么不把人放在眼里。”Jupiter走向了Balem。

“而你，”Balem转过头，“看起来老了一点，也变了一点。”

“比起老，我更愿意说这是时间流逝的必然历程，而且你也一样，Balem。”Jupiter拉过角落里的一把椅子坐下。

“这是个很神奇的场景，我和你还能这么和平的交谈。”Balem双手交握放在身上，一如多年前在他的客厅里。

“但确实这样发生了，实际上，我并不认为在我和你的谈话中，我是暴躁的那个。你，才是那个发怒动手的人，并且想致我死地的人。”Jupiter缓缓说道，她直起身，靠入了身后的阴影中，“也许现在时候我来提问了，在我的星球，我的土地，我的房子里的Balem，你是来干什么的？”

“你变了不少，”Balem嘴角扯出一个冰冷的弧度，“你喜欢这种不同于常人的感觉，高高在上的主导他人命运的感觉。”

“我并不记得尊贵的您说起话来这么……”Jupiter冷笑，“你没有权利跟我谈别的，你最好回答我的问题，否则我就把你直接扔出去。”

“你开始有点像她了。”Balem看着Jupiter，“我敲了门，你开了门。”

“所以你的意思是，这是一个巧合。噢，这种原因我相信即使是十年前我也不可能信。”Jupiter冷冷地说道。

“我只是回答了你的问题。”Balem不可置否。

“谁在追杀你？”Jupiter并不相信Balem的话，但她也知道，这种人不是不会说谎而是不屑于说谎，如果现在的Balem还足够傲慢。

“我想这个问题的答案显而易见。”

Jupiter一笑，“我觉得他们当年对我还是挺温和的。”

“骗你，比杀你更有用。”Balem静静地说。

“这是你对你自己所做的评价。”Jupiter露出一丝笑意，“承认自己的错误这件事，令我对你刮目相看了。你跑到我的地方来是来寻求我的保护。”Jupiter站起了身，“当年我都没有杀你，现在也不会，更不会让他们做到，生命从不该是被随意践踏的。”Jupiter说完，拉开了楼梯，走下了楼。

Jupiter讨厌Balem，因为Balem傲慢的态度，令人无法接受的价值观，还有他的赶尽杀绝。她爱她的家人，所以她痛恨伤害她家人的人，而作为一名受到现代文化熏陶的人，她也同样无法接受人命如草芥这点，所以她没有杀Titus，也没有杀Balem，如果不是平台断裂，没人会死，以结果来说Balem也没有死。以她的价值观，她应该救他，尽管她不想。

但如果杀了他，让他也感受一下，这种身不由己的经历呢？

Jupiter的步子一顿，她讶异于自己一瞬间的想法，Balem有一点说的没错，她变了，她不再是年少那么正直的会为了全世界而放弃家人的人了。战乱、贫困、疾病等等，新闻里各种事件从未停止，并不是所有人都这么希望其他人活下来的，并不是所有人都珍惜生命的，人越来越多，为了争夺活下去的利益什么都做。许多时候她问自己她做的真的对吗，当她获得更好的生活，当她改变了工作，她有时想念当清洁工时的简单，但也只是想想，她的妈妈，她的女儿，她们该有更好的生活。

她变了，她变了，她不想承认，又不得不承认。

“你救他，只是为了证明你和曾经的你还有一点儿联系，不是吗。”压抑的声音仿佛从外游荡归来而无处置身的鬼魂，哀伤而又无奈。

※

Caine回来的时候，看到Jupiter躺在沙发上。电视开着，但明显开她的人此刻的注意力并没有集中在上面。

“你见过他了？”Caine问道，他走到Jupiter身旁坐下。

“恩。他正在被Titus和Kalique追杀。”Jupiter道，“在我这里可以保护他。”

“我记得早上你还很激动。”Caine看着Jupiter，而Jupiter也并没有躲闪他的目光。

“只是激动而已，”Jupiter耸耸肩，“我并不想因为我而有人死。”

听到后半句话的时候，Caine皱起了眉，他抬起手抚上Jupiter的脸庞，看着她的眼睛，确保那双眼瞳里的任何一个变化都不被忽略，说：“那只是意外，Jupiter，我们说过的不要再提了。”

“我知道。”Jupiter偏过头。静默了片刻说：“小心Lavinia，见到Balem并不是一件好事，Lavinia有时候太爱乱跑了。”

“我想阁楼她是上不去的。我会再检查一下其他地方。”Caine顺着Jupiter的话题接了下去，他并不想让她想起那些不美好的记忆，“过几天神盾有任务。我要出去一周，不过现在的情况，我觉得我请个假会比较好。”

“去吧，”Jupiter一笑，“你的翅膀都快在衣服里捂锈了。”

“不会的，他们很强壮。”

Jupiter靠在了Caine的身上，环住了Caine的腰，说：“要安全回来。”

“我会的。”Caine回应着Jupiter抱住了她，右手轻抚Jupiter的后背，安抚她不安的情绪，他能感受到她比往常更多的脆弱，他觉得陪在在她身旁就是最好的。

“你通知Stinger了吗？”Jupiter忽而问。

“还没有，怎么了？”Caine有些不明白Jupiter现在提起这件事的意义。

“我想还是先不要了，Stinger现在牵扯着联邦，我想，”Jupiter一顿，放佛正在措辞怎么说出来会合适，“并不合适。”

Caine愣了一下，然后回答道：“我当时没有想太多。”Stinger是他最好的战友朋友，Caine习惯于请教他一些问题了，却忘了Jupiter的身份带来有些问题的不便。

“我知道。而且牵扯进Abrasax家族的事对他来来说，也不怎么好。还是不要麻烦他了。”

“但……”Caine担心，尽管现在Balem只是一个逃亡者，但他走之后就没人可以保护Jupiter了。

“没事的，你该相信我。毕竟当年我也狠狠收拾过他呢。”

“好吧。”Caine对于Jupiter的要求总是不太能坚持，他只希望不要出事。

他曾经是一个没有家人的战士，所有强大只依赖于他自身的冷酷无畏，而现在，他有着幸福的家庭、最好的家人，他强大为了他所爱之人，所有他所作的事都不再没有意义，她们是他的一切。

※

Titus靠在铺满软枕的榻上，正看着刚刚送来的修补好的饰品。他右手那种颈饰的边缘，抬到了眼睛的高度。他细细打量着颈饰的每一个细节，许久露出一个还算满意的笑容。

候在一旁的工匠长长出了口气，抬手又抹掉一把额头上结出的汗水。

Famulus对工匠点点头，示意他下去。一个侍者走到她身边，迅速汇报着刚收到的消息，她不禁一愣，环顾了一下四周，然后迅速报给TItus。

“我们找到他了。”

Titus仍然看着手中的颈饰，道：“在哪里？”

“地球，女王的家中。”

Titus有些嫌恶地放下了手中颈饰，“Famulus，这个真的并不好看对吧。”

“是，殿下。”Famulus机械地回答道。

“也许我应该为他准备一个更加有品位一点儿的。”Titus叹道，“没想到她居然收留他了，当初你死我活，现在却能在一个屋檐下，这真是非常有趣。她把他安置在哪儿了，她的小房子可没什么空房间了对吧。”

“阁楼上。”Famulus回答道，“原本是用来放置的家具杂物的地方。”

“跟哥哥这么不相称的地方，”Titus挑眉，“我觉得我的飞船上绝对要舒适多了。”

“相距甚远。”Famulus附和道。

“但哥哥在的话……”Titus目光一转，“盯好价格，果实马上就要成熟了。也可以适当加点儿劲儿了，她悠闲美好的生活过的太久了不是吗，不过这样的美好转变起来才会更加黑暗。哥哥一定也会非常欣喜地看到、迎接她的变化的。”

然后Titus垂下眼，命令道：“把它收起来。明天叫制作的工匠来。”

“是的，殿下。”

※

Balem躺在床上，头顶是黑漆漆的天花板，即使在黑暗中他也能想象出这个天花板上究竟布满多少污渍灰尘，也许还有些蜘蛛网。空气中弥漫着并不好闻、但他不知道的味道，但一定是这个房间太久没用过的产物。他身下的床明显马上就要超过使用年限，动一动就咯吱咯吱作响。床对于他是个有点儿久远的词汇了，在他更为年轻的时候它还是通用品，对随着新技术的发展，床就被慢慢淘汰了，但其实并不是太久远的事情，至少他有相当一段时间都很喜欢他卧室中华丽舒适的大床的。

当他死的时候他获得了大把时间，当他准备重新活过来的时候，他仍然有着大把时间。

十年中，Balem认识并接受到最重要的一件事就是如何去思考。

寄居在这样一个狭小的、肮脏的、破旧的地方，对活着的他是不可想象甚至是无法接受的，但对于现在的他，属于可接受范围的相对可以的结果。

地球，并不是个他喜欢的选择，但却是最好的选项，Titus和Kalique不会轻易触碰，而又不会有什么防卫的，所以想要进入并不是件难事，尽管他同它的拥有者恩怨已深。虽然实际上到达地球是个意外，不过Balem接受了现状。

有些时候Balem想，他感染了一种病，一种让人丧失自己骄傲坚持的病，他可以接受的东西越来越多，而原来只有别人为他改变让他合心的可能。Balem感觉得到Seraphi在他身上所塑造的一切开始出现裂痕，开始崩毁，当他的世界开始改变，一切其他的变化也随着发生了。

Balem想念他的母亲，非常想念。

如果他连她留下的痕迹都留不住，他要如何铭记她。

Jupiter并不是Seraphi，但却确确实实有着她的基因。她有她的容貌、她的声音，她不可能是她，但这点相似足够了。她可以提醒他、唤回他沉睡的另一部分。

他想念她。

当他浑身疼痛走在寂静无人的街道的时候，似乎整个世界都消失，似乎一切都不复存在，他脑海中只有一个念头，见到她。

然后他敲了门。

她开了门。

透过阁楼里的天窗，星光、月光流泻一地，给布满灰尘的地板铺上了一层流动的闪烁的丝绸，纯白圣洁。那一刻，Balem想这景色很美。

Balem从床上起身，走入了那片星光之下，透过玻璃，他看到，深蓝的天空之中嵌满了耀眼的钻石，无边无尽，他喜欢这夜空，这宁静，这种安详。

Balem不知道当他欣赏时，那平常总是高傲俯视众生的眼眸中多了几分柔和，绷紧的嘴唇多了几分笑意。

“Balem，”耳旁传来的声音瞬间把Balem带回到现实中。

“我不认为你有直呼我名字的权利，Caine Wise。”Balem冷冷地说道。

Caine走上前，道：“我的基因让我天生就仇视皇族，如果你不想被我咬断脖子，就不要跟我浪费时间来说这些无关紧要的事。”

“如果你不是来跟我浪费时间，那么你是来这里做什么呢。”Balem走入了没有星光照耀的黑暗之中，高大笔直的身影，他仿佛仍是那个主宰生命的领主。

“不要，存什么坏心思。为了躲避Titus和Kalique也好，还是为了什么其他的，我都不准你对她们动什么想法，如果你做了，我一定会毫不犹豫地杀了你。我天性如此。”

Balem冷笑，转过了身背对Caine，说：“你可以走了。”

片刻后，阁楼中又恢复了宁静。

Balem才转身回到床边，床边的桌子上放着晚餐。他看着并没有动。

※

Lavinia知道有人住进了她家的阁楼里。尽管她不知道那个人长什么样子，甚至不知道那个人是男是女，但Lavinia知道有这样一个人，在那个下雨的清晨到来的人，Lavinia也知道那是个妈妈不想让她见的人，所以她才支走了她，但Lavinia仍然非常好奇。虽然她不是王子，但她想知道阁楼里的公主是如何。

但最最重要的问题不是摆脱妈妈和爸爸，也不是找到时间，而是怎么上去。Lavinia五岁了，有着五岁少女的正常身高，而房高大概有三米，隐藏的楼梯就在三米高的房顶上。每一次Lavinia只能站在椅子上垫脚在踮脚，然后望着头顶的天花板发呆。

Lavinia问了她学校里的朋友。

“踩椅子，再垫几本书。”

“椅子上面落椅子。”

“搭成，你知道吧，像金字塔那种样子，又稳又好！”

“爬上去。”

……

Lavinia不知道第多少次尝试失败，在仰望天花板状楼梯自己放了下来。

Lavinia呆住了，大概是幸福来的突然，直到楼梯边快打到，她搭起来’梯子’时，她才回过神，连忙把它推开。正对上楼梯口站着的人。

那个人很高，一半的身子都隐没在黑暗中，穿着宽大的还有些长的牛仔裤。随着他缓缓走下来的步伐，他一点点地露出了他隐藏在黑暗中的面貌。

那不是公主，但也不是王子，Lavinia被他的眼神盯得打了个颤，王子该是温柔的，不是眼神可以冻死人的，神情似乎能杀人的。但当Lavinia注意到他上身穿的是学校运动会发给家长的衣服时，她忍不住笑了出来，那上面画了一只可爱的似乎想用一根细竹竿藏住自己的河马的图案。

Lavinia想大概这个人只是看上去不太友好，还穿着这么可爱的衣服的应该不是坏人。她甜甜地一笑，说：“你好，我叫Lavinia Wise，你可以叫我Lavvie。”

时间停了几秒，Lavinia正在纠结自己的介绍方式是否错了，但平常她都是这样的介绍的时候。她听到了一个声音低沉地回答，“Abrasax，我的姓氏。”这是个Lavinia从未听过的姓氏，她绞尽脑汁也没找出一点点儿她可能知道的信息，对于拼法更是没有头绪。

“Abrasax先生，你好。”Lavinia不太确定地说道。

“恩。”Abrasax淡淡地回答，“你的父母呢。”

“爸爸出门工作去了，妈妈去买菜了。”

“恩。”然后他走到窗边看了看，又走上了楼梯。

直到楼梯合上的瞬间，Lavinia都觉得一切发生得那么不真实。

阁楼上的Abrasax先生，很冷也很吓人，看起来并不喜欢和人交谈，又穿着完全不相合的河马花纹的T恤和不合身的裤子。看起来很蓬松的头帘垂在额头上，稍长的碎发别在耳后，肤色苍白而缺少血色，并不是那种看一眼就觉得非常好看的长相，但Lavinia觉得她很喜欢，像是电影里躲在书房看书终日不见阳光的少年。

“Lavvie，你在哪儿？”然而Jupiter的叫声迅速把Lavinia拉回了现实，“我在房间里。”Lavinia一边回答着，一边以最快的速度，把弄了一地的书本垫子椅子推回自己的房间。

“幸好没有上来。”Lavinia靠在门上长出了一口气叹道。然后看着满地的凌乱狠狠揉了揉自己的头发。

※

Lavinia的存在Balem很早就知道了，很小，总是笑着，喜欢穿紫色的裙子。几乎不用想的，Balem知道为什么Jupiter把他安置在这里。他们极力想藏住他们的女儿，但却忘了阁楼上的窗户，他也并非寸步难行。

Jupiter后来往上面搬了不少东西，日常的东西基本都补的齐全。虽然都不是Balem所熟悉的，但Balem还是慢慢弄清了它们的功能。

Balem时常听到楼下各种搬东西的声音，由远及近，又近又及远。一天又一天，Balem走下了阁楼。眼前的是小姑娘呆呆地站一个椅子旁边。Balem一瞬间就认出来那是Jupiter的女儿，尽管因为女孩的样貌还未长开，但眼睛简直是一模一样，但那也是一双他从没见过的眼睛，他的母亲眼里的只有冷淡，而Jupiter对他只有怀疑和防备，但眼前的人眼里的只有好奇和善意。

“你好，我叫Lavinia Wise，你可以叫我Lavvie。”

当看到Lavinia笑着这么对他说的时候，Balem尽管不想承认但不得不承认，他的心颤动了一下，他妄图于想伤害她的、嘲讽她的话语都消失殆尽，他的脑中空空一片，以至于直到Lavinia露出了像小鹿一样委屈的表情，Balem才做了一个并不多么好的开场白，然后面前的人又恢复了活力满满的样子。

Balem没怎么见过孩童，宇宙里多的是不老不死的贵族，人口的增长对他们来说是个难题，但并不是个需要解决的难题，而Kalique和Titus年幼的时候，他不曾注意，只记得大概是也是很懂事乖巧的样子，如此富于生气而又天真烂漫的孩子是他从所未见的。然而Balem毕竟已经度过了漫长的岁月，所有都讶异颤动都是一瞬间而微不足道的。

Balem并不是个喜欢寻找话题的人，他与Lavinia的交集也仅仅只限于Jupiter于是话题顺势延伸于此。Lavinia干净的像白纸，尽管Jupiter应该教育过Lavinia要防备不认识的人，但Balem看的出眼前的女孩儿没有把他划入陌生人的范畴，毫无保留。她可以成为他的眼睛，Balem为面前的女孩下了一个合适他的价值观的定义。他并不想这么快就让Jupiter有所防备，所以Balem走到窗边，正好Jupiter抱着一个大纸袋子正推开栅栏往里走，他知道他该回去了。

上楼的时候Balem轻瞟了一眼站在那里的Lavinia。

她的眼睛很像她。

※

“你好，Abrasax先生。”

Balem点点头，以示他知道了。

自从第一次见面后，Balem和Lavinia又有过一两次次碰面，尽管时间总是非常简短。他们约定好如果Lavinia想上来，就在楼梯口下方连续敲三声。当然这事Lavinia提出来的，Balem从头到尾都没有说过话，也没有答应，只不过，当Lavinia这么做的时候，他还是会帮她把楼梯放下去。

Balem听出Lavinia的声音并不如往常一样活泼，有些低沉，甚至于整日挂在脸上的笑容都黯淡了几分。但关心并非Balem所会的。他看着Lavinia爬上床，低着头坐在床头。他坐在床的另一边。

“妈妈，最近很不开心。”Lavinia哭丧着脸说道，“可我不知道怎么让她开心。”边说Lavinia边用手指戳着床垫。

“爸爸还没回来，但妈妈从没有因为这个这么不开心过。不是这个。”

“Lavvie最近也认真上学，没有惹事。肯定不是因为Lavvie。”

“再然后，再然后，我就不知道了啊。”Lavinia揉着自己的头发，看起来像是快要哭了一般。

Balem的手指动了动，但最终没有抬起来。

“Abrasax先生，你和你母亲是怎么相处的，你知道有什么能让妈妈高兴起来的办法吗？”

Lavinia的目光正对向Balem，Balem没有动，目光沉了下来。

“我从没有做过什么能让她高兴的。”Balem缓缓地说道，语调没有一丝起伏，似乎不忧不喜。

Balem听到Lavinia小声说，“对不起。”，但想到Seraphi，他一瞬间又陷入了回忆难以自拔。

“我们可以一起努力让妈妈开心！”Lavinia的声音把Balem从回忆中拉了出来。

“恩？”Balem愣了片刻，才反应出刚刚她说了什么，他想说他的母亲已经不在了，但面前的小女孩，似乎打开了了一个开关，开始一边在床上转悠，一边说个不停。

“做你妈妈喜欢你做的事吧。”Balem道。

Lavinia一愣，偏过头，问：“这样有用吗？”

“我想会的。”Balem道。

“骗人，”Lavinia鼓起双颊，“Abrasax先生你绝对非常有经验，我才不相信你的妈妈会不因为你开心呢。”Lavinia转过身背对着Balem，“我想想，我帮忙干活妈妈会笑，上次做的的花环她很喜欢，还有……”

※

“你知道我并不想看见你吧。”

“我也并不想看见你，Jupiter Jones。”Balem拉开餐厅里的一把椅子坐下，Jupiter位于他的正前方。

“你就是这么对你的女王说话。”

Jupiter扔下了手中的笔，双臂交叉环在胸前，向后倾靠在椅背上。

“你还能意识到自己女王的身份，这真是件讽刺的事情不是吗。”Balem冷笑，“但我不得不承认我很惊喜看到你已经开始学会了我们的思维。”

“就如你所说的，有些人生来就比别人高贵。Balem，我是你的女王。”Jupiter冷冷地说道，不自觉地扬起了下巴，“不管我是不是有你们的价值观，这也是事实。”

“女王陛下，这是你应得的，但你从不是你生活不像个女王。过去给人刷马桶清洁，现在给人使唤，被人踩在脚下，你活得像个下等人，女王。”

“这是我的生活！那你呢？”Jupiter站起身来。“没有了财产，没有了保护，被亲人追杀，流落到我这里。你活得就高贵了吗，看看你，你穿着我翻给你的旧衣服，你就是一只丧、家、之、犬。”Jupiter吼道。

“你知道什么？我努力工作，改变了家里的环境，有了体面的工作，我给了Lavvie一个舒服的家，一份社会保障，我照顾我瘫痪的母亲，帮她找回曾经的美好。我做了一切我应该做的事，我的家庭，我的工作，我不遗余力。我活的比你幸福得多也有意义的多了。除了收割、产业、生意，你的生命里还有什么？也许还该加上一条逃亡。”Jupiter笑道。

“这听起来真是丰富多彩呢。是我的东西就是我的，从来不会改变的。”Balem叹道，“不过你女儿，真的有了社会保障吗。一个贵族跟基因改造者的混血，四分之一的狼的基因，她就是个可以被随时碾死的蚂蚁。”Balem看着Jupiter听他每说一句就冷了一分的脸色，嘴角微微勾起一个弧度。

“你怎么能这么说！”。

“那是事实，以及我想她会被你吵醒的，Jupiter。”Balem淡淡地说道。然后接下了Jupiter狠狠瞪过来的目光。

“你居然会关心这个，”Jupiter似乎平静了下来，坐回了椅子上，“不要随便打她的主意。”

“我什么也没有做过。”Balem转过了头，“Jupiter，你的生活真的有你说的这么美满吗。你的女儿一定会成为众矢之的。”

“我女儿的事，我会照看好的。”Jupiter瞥了一眼Balem，“你不要再说下去了。”

“这个宇宙尊崇基因，所有贵族都是天然产生，而不经修饰的。所以基因改造人才位于这是世界的最底层，当然也因为他们融合了低等动物的基因，但你的女儿，是你和基因改造人的结合。她应该享有你的继承人的权利，但她四分之一狼的基因，不会有任何一个贵族接受她。我们可以接受改造人，因为低等就是低等，但不能接受高贵的基因被混淆。她未来的所有可能性都是被杀死，她不可能有她自己的血脉。”Balem看着面色发白的Jupiter说道，“你能真的能照看好她吗，Jupiter。”

“不会……这样的。”

“这是她的命运。无可避免的命运。”

许久，Jupiter问：“你想要什么，Balem？”

※

“这是她的命运，无可避免的命运。”

“你想要什么，Balem？”

随着Jupiter低沉的问句，整个世界的虚影消失在空气中。Titus露出一个笑容。他很久没见过他的哥哥的样子，不过依然如此冰冷刻薄。

女王的变化并不出乎他的意料，任何一个处在金字塔底部的人，都不得不承受一切，而这一切会会腐蚀所有美好的东西，她也不能例外，尽管她有机会选择不同的人生，但她放弃了。所有的变化都是她应得的。

不过想必，她也一定如同她高贵的母亲一般不会为自己所做的事情后悔吧。

“我很喜欢，Titus。”

“不经我的允许，不要再踏入我的宫殿一步，Titus。”

Titus记得Seraphi对他温柔无比的样子，也记得，她冷冷地把他从她的宫殿赶出去的样子。然后他明白了，在她眼里，他不过是一个调剂生活的宠物。所幸她的热情持续的并不长，他也没有对她依恋到不可分离的程度。他对她的讨好只是为了自身利益，他的母亲看得穿他的小把戏，但从不曾戳破。Titus纵情于声色，他享受他的身份为他带来的一切，他可以得到所有东西，以一个Abrasax的身份。他喜欢这种自由的感觉。紧绷如Balem一般，总是兢兢业业，又或者是游离于事外同Kalique一样毫无存在感，都并不是Titus所中意的。

Seraphi需要Balem就如同Balem无法离开Seraphi一样，尽管她从不承认，仿佛只是施舍的那一方，而Balem总是乞求怜爱的一边。也许看起来母亲似乎不需要任何东西，但她总是以Balem的迷恋弥补她内心的空洞却是显而易见，而他的哥哥却以为母亲从不曾真正喜爱重视过他。

在他这样一个旁观者眼里，一切都清晰地可笑。

在每一个旁观者眼里都是如此。

……

“姐姐，你今天来的真的非常及时。”Titus坐在长桌的一端，轻呷了一口手中的红酒。

Kalique走到她的位置，侍者为她拉开座椅，她理了下裙子坐下，道：“同Meredith挑好衣服后，母亲突然让我为她挑几件首饰送过去。然后时间就拖得久了一点，不过，我相信你不会因此就生气的，毕竟母亲的脾气你也是知道。”

Titus耸肩，道“既然如此，那么上菜。我想姐姐你折腾了这么就想必一定饿了。”

“你真是体贴。”Kalique微笑，“我看到你给设计师们提的新建议了，相当不错。”

“获得你的赞赏，我真是不胜荣幸，对了，母亲的生日快到，我有个想法，不知道姐姐有没有兴趣帮我一下。”

“为什么不呢？”Kalique笑道，“噢，我喜欢这道前菜。”

“喜欢就好，不过我觉得你一定会更喜欢我准备的主菜的。听说Balem给母亲准备了什么吗？”

Kalique摇摇头，“他一向保密工作做得很好，但总是不外乎那些东西，有时候Balem真的太缺乏一点想象力了。”

“但母亲其实并不介意不是吗？”

Kalique轻笑，附和道：“是啊。你今年准备了什么Titus，我很好奇如果母亲对你的礼物露出笑容，Balem会有什么样的反应，我相信那一定非常有趣。”

“一定会的。不过姐姐你说错了一点。”

“什么？”Kalique抬头看了眼Titus。

“是我们的礼物。”

“我喜欢Titus你这么贴心。”Kalique抿了口酒，“也许我们现在就该干杯庆祝一下不是吗。”

“好主意，”Titus也举起酒杯，“为Balem的反应。”

“干杯。”

……

Titus记得他同Kalique无数次小聚会里，每次总要调侃一两句Balem的传统。还有那年母亲的生日，现在看来准备的并不算精彩，但母亲却难得给了句评价，我很喜欢。也许是因为她看穿了他们的心思，也许只是她一时兴起，但Balem瞬间冷下来的脸色，让Titus和Kalique津津乐道了许久。

现在，他并不怎么喜欢看到Balem和Jupiter相处在一起那么和谐样子。

不，他非常讨厌。

还有那个讨厌的小女孩。


	3. chapter 3

※

Jupiter看着眼前优雅地用餐的Kalique和自己身上华丽的礼服有些出神。

“您不喜欢吗，我以为您会喜欢的。”Kalique笑道。

Jupiter抬起手，犹豫了片刻又放下，“你为什么会在这里？”

“虽然我想说，一会儿凉了味道没有现在好，不过如果我不回答您的问题，您大概是吃不下去的吧。”Kalique放下餐具，拿起餐巾擦拭了下嘴角，“我为您而来。”

几个小时前。

Jupiter刚刚处理完手头最后一份文件，作为助理秘书，她的工作其实并不算特别忙碌。但最近首席秘书被调动到了另一个部门，而补位者又迟迟没有出现，所以Jupiter才忙得厉害。依照常理，如果首席离开，那么自然是助理补上，可Jupiter入职时就表示要照顾女儿，而首席的工作太忙，所以并不考虑。虽然因为这个原因她没有被卷入到争夺首席的战争中，但明枪暗箭看得她也十分疲乏，加上众多的工作，Jupiter一心只想有人早些来就职。然而，当Jupiter处理完最后一份文件，有人叩响了办公室的房门，她以为是前来修理打印机的工人，没想到却是许久不见的Kalique。

似乎因为在地球上Kalique穿上了属于地球的服饰，但款式做工，连Jupiter都看得出价值不菲。Kalique优雅美丽地站在门口，身旁跟着同样一身精致的侍从，在奉行高效快捷的办公室里显得格格不入，又让人移不开眼睛，于是整个办公室的视线都被集中到了这里。被如此关注，已经是Jupiter许久不曾有关的感觉了。

“嗨，”Jupiter努力让自己显得自然一些，但好吧，天知道，对这么一个自己跑上门来的名义上还得算上自己曾经女儿的还有利益纠葛的宇宙里的贵族该说些什么合适，尤其这里还是她上班的公司，“您好，请问您有预约吗？”

“我想邀你共进晚餐，Jupiter。”看着Kalique笑得灿烂Jupiter还是觉得这个冲击有点儿大。先是Balem找上门，寄宿在她家的阁楼上，现在又是Kalique来邀请她共进晚餐。似乎沉寂了十年的Abrasax家族的事情又开始重新浮了起来。Jupiter觉得一定是发生了什么。

“好，不过能麻烦你到外面等我吗，我想有点儿太引人注目了。”Jupiter回答道。

Kalique颔首，款款走了出去。Jupiter走到位置上，她迅速地收拾好桌面，拿手机给她母亲发了短信，带上东西，深吸了一口气走了出去。跟Abrasax家的人搅和在一起从来不是什么愉快的事，更不安全，现在她还有了Lavvie，她必须保护她所珍视的一切。

跟在Kalique身后的侍者引导Jupiter上了车，Kalique已经在里面等她。

“我们直接去餐厅？”Jupiter问道。

“不，我想去之前，您大概需要换一身衣服。”

“有必要吗？”Jupiter她看了看自己身上的衣服，还算整洁的套装，虽然经过一天有些褶皱，但也勉强凑活。

“我想换身衣服您能有个更好的心情。”Kalique莞尔。

“为我？”Jupiter思索着Kalique的言语中的可能性。Kalique不曾像她的兄弟那样露骨地想要从她这里得到什么，但在职场里打拼过的Jupiter也知道，这样不显山不露水的人有时才会更加可怕，更何况当年她和Kalique到最后其实是维持在一种很友好的状态，Balem失踪之后更是没有见过，Jupiter对Kalique根本知之甚少，这种友好究竟是发自内心还是只不过是披着的一层皮她不敢说，但内心里Jupiter并不相信Kalique会那么友善。因为跟曾经的女王关系不好，而想要从她身上弥补？Balem恋母到疯狂，Titus对女王花言巧语，Jupiter很难相信Kalique会对女王抱有这么简单纯粹的感情，更不用说她其实本身算得上女王的一个冒牌货了，这种虚假的弥补真的有意义吗。然后一个有些清冷的声音打断了Jupiter的思路。

“Kalique，你怎么不等我。”那是一个穿着象牙白长裙的金发女人。金色的长发随意披在肩上，声音清亮但冷淡，眼神里透露出一种目空一切的轻蔑。

“女王陛下。”

短短的词汇被眼前的女子说出来让Jupiter有种说不出的不适感，似乎连温度都降了几度。“你好。”Jupiter回应道，看向了一旁的Kalique。

“Meredith Latona，我的好友。您介意在这里我们再添一个座位吗？”

“并不。”Jupiter摇摇头。

高傲冷漠，不把人放在眼里，Jupiter可以断定这一定也是某个家族里的公主，只不过，她们怎么会有来地球的兴趣，地球的科技并不算发达，环境在人类的破坏下，也只是勉强能看而已，更何况贵族视底层人为蝼蚁，怎么会自降身份来与这些她们不屑的存在为伍。

“其实是这样的，宇宙里一个家族的工厂出现了一点小问题，尽管问题已经解决了，但不幸的是组织者和一些跟随他的人跑掉了。您并不太喜欢管理财产我知道，本来并不是什么问题，但因为缺少武力威慑，所以很多流浪者都跑到了这里。现在的情况，我有点儿担心您的安危，那些人带着一批装备精良的武器。”

Jupiter听着Kalique的话有些豁然开朗，“所以？”

“这只是我的一个请求，请组织一支您的护卫队，或者直接用我或者Titus的也可以，毕竟我们的财产都是从您这里继承来的。”

“我……”Jupiter还没开始说就被打断。

“请您先不要拒绝，”一个侍女走到了Jupiter身边，“我想您不会太放心，所以我带来了母亲护卫队的名单，他们虽然现在属于我和Titus，但他们对母亲的忠诚度更甚，对您也会如此，您如果同意，我会立刻帮您召集他们，现在并不是那么安全，我不想您受到伤害。”

Jupiter接过晶体书，翻看了一下，内容写的相当全面，但唯一的问题是她无法鉴别真假。“谢谢你对我这么尽心，我会看看的。”

Kalique的神色似乎因为她的话而更加柔和一下，Kalique道：“母亲她从来都不要我帮忙做什么，现在能够为您做点儿什么我很开心。”

之后的晚餐平淡地结束，然后Kalique让人送她回了家。Meredith跟没有再开口，若不是她有些冷的目光，Jupiter甚至觉得这顿晚餐根本只有她和Kalique。而和Kalique交谈，多亏这些年磨砺，Jupiter觉得她们大概已经把语言的艺术发挥到了极致。这种属于贵族的优雅而又曲折的表达方式，让人从身心上都不再想开口说任何一句话。Jupiter甚至觉得和Balem说话都要比这样来得轻松，至少他们之间直来直往。

Jupiter有些烦躁地在床上转了个身，Caine还没有回来，所以一张宽大的双人床现在只有她一个人用，但现在体现出一个好处，就是尽管她夜不能寐，但也不会打扰到什么人。她回来得并不早，Lavvie已经睡了，Jupiter只能补上一个晚安吻，然后悄悄退了出去。

Balem，Kalique，现在她只差Titus还没有见到了，但Jupiter有预感她离见到他的日子不远了，但不论是再次的利益纠纷还是别的其他什么，她都会像当年一样，把那些妄图伤害她家人的人狠狠收拾一顿。就算因此她也坠入黑暗，也在所不惜。

“最后一点，考虑考虑你的产业，Jupiter。尽管你现在拥有众多产业，但大多数都是不动产，坐吃山空，有一天是会山穷水尽的，军队需要资金。你也千万不要打主意卖掉星球，这样做就相当于发出了一个信号，Abrasax家族已经不行了，弱肉强食，是这个宇宙里唯一的规则。这个宇宙里的产业很多，你想到的，想不到的，都有人在控制，请一定好好思考，为了你所要保护人类。”

尽管辗转难眠，但一天的劳累，还耗费心力的晚餐，疲劳感如潮水般向Jupiter涌来，扑灭那仅有的理智的火焰。床头的灯仍开着，Jupiter已经进入了沉眠。

“不许动！”

“快跑！”

“快……”

人，真的值得保护吗？

※

他知道他在这儿。

Balem拿着晶体书站在窗边。Jupiter说那是Kalique给她的，曾经是女王卫队的人的名单。

女王的卫队，这个世界上不会有人比Balem再清楚那只卫队里究竟有些什么人了，因为在Seraphi离世后，那只卫队全部被收到了他的麾下。

这是一个讯息，Titus在告诉他，他找到他了。

窗外，夜色如水，人类的都市在电力的烘托下闪闪发光，尽管还是那么简陋、不堪一击，Titus也没有办法正大光明的攻克这个堡垒，因为这里是属于女王的领土。

Balem滑过名单上的一个个名字，名单写的很详尽、也很完善，几乎无懈可击，如果没有名单最后一个名字的话。Balem还记得那个名字的主人被他扔进了角斗场，然后被凶猛野兽撕个粉碎。Balem的手指在那一行滑过，晶体书发出了淡蓝色的光芒，映像出Titus的样子。

“好久不见，哥哥。”

Titus站在那里说道。影像逼真是通讯技术最基本的要求，甚至于Titus身上衣服每一个暗纹都清晰可见，仿佛他们就站在彼此的对面一般。

“我不想再见到你。”Balem冷声道，他把晶体书搁到了一旁的椅子上，自己在床边坐下。

“这点我恰恰相反，哥哥。”曾经Balem会觉得这只是虚伪的客套，而现在Balem知道在Titus每一句关于他的话里，隐藏了多深情感，以至于比起这些，他更愿意听那些无趣而没有意义的话。Balem不明白这种感情从何而来，但他知道了Titus是认真的。

“你能说动Kalique，我很惊讶，”Balem说道，脸上的表情却丝毫没有变化。

“为了我想要做的事，这一点小小的代价并不算什么，毕竟在最后功亏一篑，太不划算了不是吗。”

“你指发生在Jupiter身上的事情。”

“哥哥的消息灵通真是让我惊讶。我并没有做什么只不过在合适的时候推了一把而已。人类的本性我们都再清楚不过了，既然迟早都会发生，我不如让他们早一点发生。”

“巧合太多就不是意外了。”

“但她还没有意识到不是吗，”Titus走上前，“现在只差一步，就可以把她推下深渊了。”

Balem唇边勾起一抹冷酷的笑意，“是啊，只差一步。”

“我们可以合作。”

“我不是Jupiter，Titus。”

“她怎么能跟哥哥你相提并论呢。我可以归还产业，但我要求这些年的利润全部属于我，以及未来工厂的利润，我要三分之一。”

“你不觉得你要的太多了吗，”Balem双眼一眯，“你知道我和Jupiter之间的条件，你不给我也能能回来。”

“哥哥你要体谅我，毕竟母亲留给我的实在不多。联邦政府的效率我们都知道，神盾向来对我们没有什么好感，我给的条件很好不是吗，不费一兵一卒还能节省大量时间和避免各种可能性。”

“四分之一。”

“成交。”

“我期待着工厂再次开工的喜讯，与同你的再次见面。”随着最后一句话的尾音消失，整个房间归于平静，晶体书安安稳稳地放在那里，就仿佛刚才什么也不曾发生。

一个以利益为基准可以跟他讨价还价的Titus是Balem所期待，毕竟情感要比利益难预测得多，甚至有时太不按常理，但Abrasax家的人总是理智大于情感，感情于他们只能是诅咒。

※

“喵。”

刚出门，Lavinia便听见一声微弱的猫叫声。她想去看看，又想起妈妈叮嘱过不能乱跑。但猫叫声一声接着一声，频率越来越慢，声音越来越低。Lavinia看看后面，妈妈正在把东西装到袋子里。Lavinia咬了咬嘴唇，向声音的源头跑去。

“你在这里。”Lavinia抱起蜷着身体躺在地上的猫，检查了一下，发现猫儿的右爪受了伤。“乖，一会儿我就帮你处理。”Lavinia说道，起身向灯光明亮的超市走去。继承了爸爸良好视力的她，在夜晚也能看到很远的地方，Lavinia看到她妈妈正在四处找她的样子，肯定要被妈妈说了，Lavinia吐吐舌头，想她走去。不到一步，却陷入了一片黑暗之中。

※

清晨七点，闹钟准时地响了起来。

Jupiter坐在餐桌旁。平常整齐的头发已经被手指蹂躏的乱成了一团，她双手撑着头，整个人如同一尊雕像，闹铃声响起的时候，她才僵硬地动了动。她右手扶着椅子，左手撑着桌子缓缓起身，整个晚上保持一个动作，让她整个身体都跟少了润滑油的机器一般。Jupiter没有心情顾上那个闹钟，但一直停不下来的响声让她烦躁不已。

Lavinia被绑架了，Caine本该回来，现在连消息都没有一点儿，而她的家，她恍惚地从超市回来之后发现有人闯入过的痕迹， Balem更是被打晕过去，她到家的时候他头上的口子还呼呼留着血。本该是她和Lavinia买回东西，开心的准备迎接Caine回来的晚餐，然后一家人开心度过的日子。一下子只有她一个人了。

她从超市走出来没看到Lavinia的时候，心里就隐隐有不安的预感，走到车前，那里也是空无一人，然后短信铃声响起，告诉她，她的预感成了真。

所有事情似乎骤然全部凝聚到了一起，也许是神觉得她这十年过得太过安稳，一下就要她偿还全部平静要付出的代价。唯一值得Jupiter庆幸的也许是她的母亲这两天去了舅舅家里，那边现在相安无事。

手机上的短信，没有发信人，没有号码，只有冰冷的称呼和让她发冷的内容。

‘女王陛下’，如此讽刺而又可笑的称谓，她不曾履行过女王应有的职责，只是稍稍动用过一点点特权，现在她却必须要为这个从天而降的地位负责。她想要取巧地这么一辈子过下去，在她死之前保证她的家人们永远不受伤害，然而她还是必须要承担起这个名号所带来的一切问题，不论她究竟在乎与否。

Jupiter用手遮住了脸。

这一次她清楚发生了什么，但应对一切的只有她了。

‘叮咚’清脆的门铃声响起。

这个时候上门拜访的客人？Jupiter皱着眉，用手顺了顺头发，走到门前开门。门口站着的是一个穿着干练又精神的年轻女人，脸上带着温和的笑意，但又着强势的气场。

“你是？”

“日安，Jupiter Wise 夫人，我是Greece Staring，来自特殊情况应对调查部门，代表政府为您提供帮助的。”

Jupiter保持着面色不变，却有股寒意爬上了脊梁，道：“政府，我没有要求什么帮助。”Jupiter清楚地球科技与宇宙里的差距，所以她根本没有打算去警局这些地方寻求帮助。

“您女儿失踪了，不是吗？”

女子锐利的眼神让Jupiter一颤。这份送上门来的善意背后含着的不仅仅是善意那么简单。儿童绑架案，她们家又更非名流门人，上门服务实在是殷勤地过分了。“我没有报案，小姐。我还有事，请您离开。”

“Wise夫人，我们知道您的女儿昨天晚上跟您一起前往超市，但并没有跟您一起回来。晚上八点半并不是一个很早的时间，您女儿能去了哪里。”

“你监视我。”Jupiter说道。

“不，我们只是想保证您的安全。您的安全毕竟事关整个地球上人类的命运。”

‘嘭’地一声Jupiter合上了门，她单手撑着墙壁身体忍不住颤抖。

“我们愿意随时为您提供帮助。”隔着门板女人的声音隐约地传过来。

许久，门外归于了平静。

Jupiter咬了咬下唇，在一旁挂着的大衣兜里掏了掏，找出一张薄薄的卡片，几乎透明但又有着人造纹理的质地显示出它不属于这个文明的属性。

“联系Kalique确实是个不错的选择。”额头上绑着的绷带和身上的伤痕让Balem看着有些狼狈，因为失血过多，平日里就苍白的脸色，现在仿佛更是失去了血色。

“你什么时候醒来的。”

“刚刚那个人按门铃的时候。”Balem大多数时间呆在楼上，但昨晚Jupiter看到他的时候，他却是躺在门口，Jupiter的力气搬动Balem有些吃力，而且两人之间的身高差也增添了不少麻烦，加之她心情烦躁没有什么耐心，所以Jupiter就只是把Balem拖到客厅里的沙发上。

“你都听到了？”

“模糊的一些只是。大概是那个女人来自地球的政府，还有监视失踪之类的。”Balem漫不经心地说道，“看来蝼蚁们也并不是一无所知。”

“那些不重要。”Jupiter走到另一边的沙发坐下，“昨天晚上来的是什么人？”

“应该是从某个家族里叛逃出来的克隆人，脖子上有烙印，应该是专门为制作什么工艺制造的，不是战士。你问Kalique确实是最快的办法了。我现在毕竟消息不通。”

“我把你要的东西都交给你了。”Jupiter看着Balem。

“恢复对所有财产的控制需要时间，很多东西需要重建。你的忠犬去了哪里？以他的天性，应该很擅长找人。”

“我联系不到他。”Jupiter烦躁地说道。

“那我想联系Kalique是唯一的办法了。”

“唯一，我想联系Titus也会愿意帮助我的。”

“如果你不担心被他骗了，这个选择也是可以，当然你能联系到他。”Balem平淡地回答道。

“你居然会这么配合我，Balem。”

“我只是保证我的利益不被这种小问题所影响。”Balem冷冷地说道，“被叛逃的流亡者所威胁，Abrasax家族会成为笑料的。”

静默了片刻，Jupiter轻点卡片，卡片便发出一片浅蓝色的光晕，投影出一个明显有着动物特征的女孩。

“您好，陛下，请稍等片刻，我马上为您通知领主过来。”女孩微笑着说道，然后离开了屏幕。

少顷，Kalique出现在屏幕里。

“我刚刚还想到您，您就来找我，这是个非常美妙的巧合不是吗。”

“恩，”Jupiter顿了一下，“我需要你的帮助。”

“荣幸之至。”Kalique微笑着回答。

※

‘呼’’呼’Jupiter一只手打开了台灯，一只手紧抓了胸口的衣服大口喘气。那是个梦，是个一只阴魂不散时时刻刻提醒着她的噩梦。电子表上清晰地显示着现在是半夜三点的事实，Jupiter起身，走到窗户边，拉开厚厚的窗帘，看着屋外的街景。街头的路灯投下一片片黄色的灯光照亮着道路，好像多年前那个夜晚。

那是Jupiter进入公司几年后的事，公司招收一批实习生，里面有个叫做Angelia的女孩，刚刚大学毕业，开朗善良而正直，公司里的所有人几乎都很喜欢她所带来的活力。尽管不是一个部门，但Angelia给Jupiter送过几次文件，留下了不错的印象。

那天晚上Jupiter难得加了班，完成工作时外面已经黑了下来。Jupiter收拾好东西，大大的伸了个懒腰。门口穿来几声的敲门声和一个清脆的声音，“我可以进来吗？”

“请进。”Jupiter迅速看了看自己的衣着回答道。

“我刚刚做完工作，看到您这边灯还亮着，所以过来看看，需要帮忙吗？”

“噢，不用，我也刚刚弄完。”Jupiter一笑，“怎么回去？”

“去坐地铁。”

“我也是。可以一起走。”

“好的，那我去收拾东西，咱们门口见。”

“好。”

“Jupiter Wise，叫我Jupiter就好。”

“Angelia Carey。”

去地铁站的路并不长，中间路过一个路口就到。但意外总是来的措不及防。她们遇上了劫匪，Jupiter一直秉持着和平解决的态度，她解决不了，事后可以让Caine解决，保证安全是最重要，但出乎意料的Angelia却是个行动派，干净利落地放到了离她最近的劫匪。劫匪似乎慌了一下，然后迅速围了上去，把Jupiter抛在了一旁。“快跑。”Angelia轻快地喊道，Jupiter思考了一下，跑到了街边，拨通了911。Jupiter在路口等着Angelia过来，Angelia似乎还带着点儿愉快地表情向她走来。街边的灯光有些昏黄，忽闪忽闪地发着光，反着银色危险光芒的东西呼啸而来。

“快……”Angelia也感觉到了背后的恶意，三步并作两步上前，推开Jupiter，却不想脚下一滑。Jupiter接住了倒下的少女，但已经没了声息。

刀子不偏不倚正好插入了Angelia的后心，一刀毙命。本该只是要给个教训的一刀演变为夺命的一刀，劫匪们慌乱着逃跑。

Jupiter抱着Angelia什么都说不出来。生命就这么瞬间在她面前凋零，因为善意，因为泄愤，因为意外，因为她。她的生命明明才刚刚开始。

凶手后来被抓到，被判刑，Jupiter忘不了那些人说着那只是无心之失、只是意外，在律师的辩解下，一起听着只是一个不美好的意外，以及Angelia的父母在她面前泣不成声的样子的。

生命在很多人眼里这样轻，这样轻……Jupiter第一次认识到。

做一个普通人就是这么软弱无力，什么也守不住。

Jupiter侧着身子靠在门口，灯光从屋子里辐射出来，打亮Jupiter的半身，另一半则隐藏在黑暗中。她对着正在整理资料的Balem缓缓说：“我决定我的产业将仍是原来Abrasax家族所拥有并且进行的，同意恢复所有工厂正常的收割、加工的程序。”

“这真是个好消息，我会尽快让工厂开工。收割要从哪里先开始呢。”Balem淡淡地说道，脸上的表情看起来不悲不喜。

“我有一个要求。希望被收割的人死的时候不会痛苦。”

“整个过程一项很温柔。”

※

Night没想过他还有见到Balem可能性。

他属于老鼠的天性让他在面对危险优先选择的是性命而不是忠诚，尽管他的主人脾气暴躁更无法忍受背叛，但Night的身份只是一个总管而已，奋不顾身保护主人的该是护卫队而不是他，就算退一万步，Night是Balem的一个奴隶而已，为Balem死是理所应当，但Balem不在他面前，死不死管他什么事情呢。

所以当Balem掉到大厅下层时，Night毫不犹豫选择转身而去，在Balem的飞船上发出指令指挥木星工厂上人员的撤离，命保住了是第一步，但如果Balem回来看到一片混乱那么他还是命不久矣。

Night安排好撤出的人员，派出卫队去接应Balem，准备好一切后开始想如何应对Balem一会儿回来因为工厂被毁而引发的狂风暴雨。每个Balem身边的人都他的脾气深有体会，平日里压抑沙哑的声音陡然升高，不论是对精神还是耳朵都是一个巨大的惊吓，更不用说其他，作为绝对的主宰，Balem根本不会对任何除了他自己意外的生物的生命抱有珍惜的感情，被杀掉也许还是最为温柔的一种惩罚了，不，也许已经称得上是奖赏了。

Night思考了几种可行应对方法，等他终于从自己的想象中回来的时候，位于木星上的工厂整绽放出它最大最绚丽的一个火花，然而却没有任何消息汇报回来。

老鼠有着卓越的感知危险的天赋，这帮助Night避免了许多次触怒Balem的可能性，尽管那不属于危险的范畴，但Night觉得他预感到Balem回不来了。而事实了证明他预感的正确性。搜寻两周，找人无果后，Balem被判定死亡。

领主身边配备一个解决一切杂务的总管是惯例，为了预防意外，同时还会准备几个后补。Night就是作为后补中的一员被Balem挑中接替上一任Ford总管的职务的，上一任总管死的相当惨烈，因为搞砸了Balem给女王准备的东西。

Balem的要求是所有Balem的仆人的第一要务，而事关女王更是要务中的要务。搞砸了这样的事情，死亡的结局是可以预见的，对此只让Night感觉到他对待女王的事情的时候一定要小心再小心，他兢兢业业地为Balem服务了很久很久，从女王还在的时候，到女王死去，再到女王的转生者出现。

他的主人的感情只有在提到女王时才会有所不同，只有女王才能引起Balem情感的波动。女王死后，Balem的感情更是归于一片沉寂。Kalique领主放任自然的态度提不起Balem的兴趣，Titus领主时不时的一些暴露野心想要财产的动作，Balem似乎也并不太在意。然后新的女王出现，Balem似乎就像是积蓄很久的堤坝被打开，压抑着的感情一泻千里，虽然他自以为他很平静。

Night对Balem的感觉简而言之，就是他绝对不能违逆的主人。恐惧许多，憎恨没有，敬佩更不存在，服从王族这是他的天性，这是所有非王族人的职责与义务，是天职。而王族的天职就是要被人服侍、统治其他人。

Night曾经以为他某一天会死于Balem的不顺心，但没想到的是Balem死在了他的前面。属于Balem财产会被划分，他也会划给Titus或者Kalique两位领主之一，但到哪里他都只是继续为王族服务而已并无差别。

就这样，Night度过了一次足够长的休假，只有日常工作的日子绝对是好的不能再好的休假。

“噢，Balem领主，能再次为您服务真是我的荣幸。”Night看到Balem的一瞬间便摆上了公式化的讨好的笑容，调出了沉睡已久的恭维。

“好久不见，Night先生。你去把我的飞船带回来，然后从Kalique把这些人带回来，还有这些事情一并处理好。”

※

劫匪发出第二次联络信息的时候，Kalique已经调查清楚了他们的具体身份背景还有藏身地。这群人正好是Kalique和Meredith聊天时谈到过的Bacchus家的叛乱的人。

抛开Titus曾经和Bacchus家小女儿约会不谈，Abrasax和Bacchus并无太多交集。Bacchus的星球离地球的距离并不算近，而叛乱的人可以一路来到这里，这几乎已经是一个明晃晃的试探和挑衅了。大概宇宙里所有的家族都在观望着等待着结果，Abrasax家是否真的已经衰落。

不过，他们要失望了。Kalique莞尔一笑。

“在笑什么？”坐在一旁的Meredith问道。

Kalique来地球去见Jupiter之后就留在了地球上，同Kalique一起算是度假的Meredith也跟Kalique住在了一起。王族跑到科技落后的星球上度假并不多见，因为呆在牧场里想想便觉得奇怪，但偶尔这样体会一下，在他们还是别有乐趣。看着那些匍匐在最底层的蝼蚁们，挣扎地活着，自以为是地挑战世界，也是一道不错的风景线。

“笑那些不自量力的人，正在想给他们一份什么样的回礼。”Kalique笑道，“有个好消息，工厂开始恢复加工了。”

“这确实是个好消息，Kalique，作为你这么就以来的支持者，我期待一份优惠。”

“自然如你所愿，我亲爱的Meredith。这几天的地球之行感觉如何？”

“一个生机勃勃的星球。”Meredith评价道，“是一项不错的资产。”

“可惜并不属于我。”Kalique轻叹。

“你可不是在乎这些呢。”Meredith抬手勾起Kalique的下巴，“我觉得这些蝼蚁的有些事情还是值得学习的，比如在追求感情上，非常直白。”

Kalique的笑容不减，坦然地看着Meredith道：“不知道是什么人，勾起了你的兴趣。”

“Kalique你这么处变不惊，真是让人无趣。”Meredith无聊地放下了手，“我似乎有点儿被这个热闹的星球感染了，也开始做这么孩子气的事情了。”

“这么孩子气的Latona的第二顺位继承人可并不多见呢。”Kalique轻笑，“下次我该跟其他人好好炫耀一番。”

“你也不逞多让。”Meredith换了个更舒服的姿势坐着，“我还要困那个狼人多久，联邦那边虽然效率慢的惊人，但再拖久了，不太方便。”

“很快了。”

※

“亲爱的姐姐，许久不见。”Titus笑着走上前给Kalique一个吻手礼。

“我想这样归功于Titus你实在事务繁忙，一直都没有空闲吧。”Kalique道，“发生什么事了，才让你想起我。”

“姐姐，你不能这么记仇。我上次真的是出了点儿小问题，才耽误了聚会。”Titus一脸无奈。

“所以你就让我们等了那么久。在流连花丛之后，Titus你的名声又加上了一条不守约了。”Kalique却仿若没有看见一般。

“我后来也送上了表示歉意了的礼物，所以姐姐请忘了那次无伤大雅的爽约吧。”

Kalique一笑，“这样……”未及Kalique说完，Titus便道：“我想姐姐你已经知道了吧，哥哥已经到地球的事情了吧。”

“所以。”

“我只是想让姐姐帮我一个小忙。非常简单，为了我们以后的发展，我想姐姐你是不会拒绝的。”

Kalique挑眉，道：“哦，你这么肯定。”

“我只想请姐姐去见一面女王。”

“她不一定会愿意见我。”

“不，姐姐，不是将女王接到您的宫殿里，而是姐姐你亲自去地球见她。”

“亲自？”Kalique皱眉。

“是的。给女王一点儿小小的建议还有帮助。这是个好机会修缮和女王的关系。”

“那这个机会应该更适合你，Titus，想要谋杀女王的并不是我。”

“但我的话并不如姐姐的话有说服力。”

“然后呢，我、Balem、女王都在地球上，Titus你想做什么？”

“让Jupiter接受我们的产业，这次回来您就可以听到好消息了。”

“Titus，你似乎忘记了我并不是你的棋子。”

“姐姐，我是在请求您。”

※

“Kalique，”Jupiter打开门看到Kalique一愣，随即问道，“有Lavvie的消息了吗？”

“已经帮您把她带回来了。”Kalique一笑，侧过身，Lavinia正被抱在一个侍者怀里。Jupiter连忙上前接过了Lavinia。“那些人用了点儿安眠的药物，所以被带走的期间她应该一直在睡着，对身体并不会有什么影响，等她醒过来就没事了。”

听完Kalique的解释Jupiter紧绷的神色才终于放了下来，“谢谢，Kalique。”

“这是我的荣幸，而且Lavinia也算是我的小妹妹了，照顾妹妹也是应该的。她应该是个可爱的妹妹。”

“虽然房间简陋，但请进，我先去把Lavinia放到床上。”Jupiter一顿，“我们可以好好谈一次话，然后Balem也在。”

“噢，Balem也在这里这可是个惊喜，”Kalique露出惊讶的表情，“他已经失踪了很久了，我都有点儿想念他了。”

Kalique进在Jupiter身后了屋子，Jupiter抱着Lavinia上了楼，留下Kalique。Kalique打量了一下四周，对上了Balem的目光。Balem正靠在一旁侧放着的单人沙发里，因为Kalique的到来而转过了头。

“Balem。”Kalique颔首，走上前，瞟了一眼摆放在旁边的沙发，款款坐下。

“Kalique。”Balem点头，“你会来这里我万分惊讶。”

“我不想错过这次宝贵的机会，”Kalique缓缓道，“我同母亲的关系实在算不上好不是吗，这是个好机会让我弥补。”

“她不是母亲。”Balem冷冷地说道，“恢复生产的信息你收到了。”

“Malidictes已经告诉我，安排好后续工作了。我从不知道Balem你有这样的本事，说服人可是Titus的长项。”

“对于Titus比起说服人，骗人似乎是更加合适的形容。”

Kalique掩唇轻笑。

“你们比我想象的关系好。”Jupiter在沙发的另一边坐下，“我以为以你们当初对付我时候的样子，你们平常应该水火不容才是。”

“那样形容有些太夸张了，Jupiter。我们相处的一直很融洽。”

Jupiter耸耸肩，“看样子是。Kalique，以及我再次感谢你帮我这个忙，Lavvie对我来说真的非常重要。”

“我非常乐意再次为您效劳，这么客气太见外了不是吗。”

“恩，好吧。绑架Lavvie的是什么人？”

“我同您提过的那些流亡者，已经解决好了，不用担心。Abrasax家恢复了原液的生产，您建立好自己的卫队之后，宇宙里不会有人再胆敢打地球的主意。”Kalique的语气变得有些冷森，“他们都明白冒犯Abrasax家族会有什么样的下场。”

“他们，这还有其他参与？”

“并不算是，宇宙里家族很多，他们大概只是在那些流亡者的路上稍稍放了些水，好让这些人来到这里。”Kalique一顿，有些为难地说，“这些年Abrasax家表现得有些太安静平淡了。”

“我知道了。”Jupiter垂下眼眸。

“这并不是您的问题，”Kalique道，“作为女王，Jupiter，你有权力选择Abrasax家所走的道路，您只是需要一个过程来思考而已。”

“谢谢你的安慰，Kalique。”Jupiter一笑。

“我同Meredith还有些事情先告辞了，Jupiter。”

“哦，好。”

“再见，我诚心地邀请您下次去我的星球上做客。”

“我会的。”Jupiter颔首。眼神中比原来更坚硬了几分，带着淡淡的疏离感。

当Jupiter下定决心继续Abrasax家族的产业的时候，Jupiter就意识到她不再同以前一样了。

是从她决定恢复产业开始？

还是她想杀Balem开始？

又或是从Angelia死在她面前开始，她无能无力开始？

抑或从她知道她母亲的残疾可以用原液治疗，但因为道义问题而不作考虑开始？

Jupiter已经无法追本溯源出她的变化究竟是从什么时候开始了，从愿意为了整个地球而牺牲自己的家人变成为了家人而不顾其他人的生命，她变得贪婪、自私、渴慕权势，她曾经被心中的道德价值观所束缚，在漫长的时间中这种束缚早已经被磨蚀得脆弱不堪，当她决定为了自己而视大部分人命为草芥的时候，那根绳子断了。

所谓道德道义，是人类为了规范人类不互相残杀而制定出来的规则，规则的标准不在于对错，而在于对大多数人的利弊。是一根无形的绳索，如果人要在这个社会活下去，那么就必须被这根绳索束缚，没有断的时候，就算在怎么艰难、纠结的逃不开放不下，但一旦挣脱之后，那就什么都不是了。既然已经坏了，那还何必在乎其他呢？

Jupiter想，她要成为真正的女王，让任何人不再敢有胆量去伤害她所珍爱的人。

她想要力量。

“Jupiter，我回来了……Lavvie怎么样了……”焦急地推门而入的Caine感觉到Jupiter气场明显的变化，愣了一下。一直算得上非常友善和蔼的Jupiter此刻看起来有几分冷淡与疏离，还有一点儿属于高位者的傲慢，那并非Caine所熟悉的Jupiter，却是让Caine有些厌恶甚至本能中带着憎恨的王族的样子。

“Lavvie没事了，Caine。”Jupiter笑道，眼神中的冰冷褪去，似乎仍旧是那个在地球上安心生活的人。

但他们都明白，有什么不一样了。


	4. chapter 4

※

Balem从睡梦中醒来。他微眯着眼环顾了一遍四周。冷清的房间，他不喜欢的装饰风格，他还在Titus的船上。他还没有逃出去，想到此Balem的面色冷了一分。Balem离开床，侍女捧着衣服进来开始为他更换衣饰。完美无瑕但缺乏表情而且千篇一律的样貌让Balem提不起一点儿兴致，虽然这些物件在恭敬地为他服务，Balem却觉得有种挥之不去的粘腻的不悦的感觉包裹着他。

他们并非在服侍自己。

他们并非在臣服自己。

Balem一把推开了身旁的一个侍女。

但不消片刻，属于仿真人的冰冷的手指又攀附了上来。

前往书房的路上，路过的侍者露出程式化的恭敬的表情，Balem不屑于看关注这些卑微的存在，但此刻看来Balem觉得如此刺目而让人恶心。

书房里的寂静让Balem平静了些许，只有这些毫无意识的东西才能让Balem感到一丝被服从的感觉。

“您的早餐已经准备好了。”

毫无起伏的缺乏的感情的声音如同压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，炸裂了平静的海洋，燃尽了Balem所残存的最后一点理智。等Balem回过神来时，房间里已经一片狼藉。

Balem曾经暴怒，但从未同这次一般丧失理智而又歇斯底里，仿佛，仿佛一个疯子。

高贵的Balem Abrasax怎么如此的。

Balem讨厌这种不在控制的感觉，在他无法控制其他事情的情况下，连自己的感情都无法掌控的感觉让他焦躁。

“你看着不太好，Balem。”

Balem的身后传来Titus有些戏谑的声音，“你怎么在这里。”提出这样问题的同时，Balem在心中就不禁为这份愚蠢而恼怒。这艘飞船根本上还是属于Titus，他有权利来或不来，但这个问题而又被情不自禁的提出。Balem觉得Titus在这样一个时刻的出现，是如此的不合理，就如同这里本该没有这个人出现一样。

这个人不该出现。

Balem不禁为这个想法觉得可笑，唇边不觉露出了一抹讽刺的笑意。烦躁的心情似乎被浇上了一盆水得到了短暂的平静。

“我觉得我很好。”

“即使你近乎砸了这个书房？”Titus冷笑。

“我什么时候需要向你解释，Titus。”Balem踩着书本走到塌边坐下。

“这间书房是我的财产。”Titus道。

“但只是沧海一粟，斤斤计较并非你的品德。”

“我只不过是为哥哥你担忧而已。”Titus走到Balem面前居高临下地俯视着着Balem。

“太近了，Titus。”Balem眼眸微动，俯下了身的Titus离Balem近在咫尺，他向后微倾身体。

“你在害怕，哥哥。”Titus挑眉，“你在害怕我吻你吗？我觉得我的技巧还是不错的。”

Balem紧绷的表情变得更加森然。Balem意识到这样一份感情后，他选择沉默。混乱的关系从来不是他们所关心的，只不过没有人比他们更加清楚感情的脆弱，感情能在一个人的心里占的分量向来是少之又少，如果并非有利可图，没有人会把感情摆到桌面上来谈。无论什么样的人，只要身为人类都会多多少少有点莫名的说不出的喜爱，就是这一点点情绪上的异动，就会有多一点或者少一点的利益的变动。

但如果只谈感情。

情感难以衡量，给多少，回报多少，无论如何都没有公平不公平这一说。

“你来这里仅仅只是为了说这些吗。”

“我想仅仅这些就够了。”

过分表露心情而直白的话让Balem有些无从回答。这样悬殊的情况下，连猜度真假的必要都没有。这份诡异的感情，让Balem困惑，他不知道究竟是Titus哪里出了问题，他们之间几乎从未和平相处过，从Titus诞生的诞生的那一刻起，Balem就从未把他当做过兄弟，而只是一个分走Seraphi注意力的一个麻烦而已，不知何时却变成了这幅模样。但Balem并不想掺和到Titus的闹剧中，如此的情况已经是屈辱，他无法忍受被羞辱的样子。

※

Titus喜欢看着Balem睡着时候的样子，那是一种不同于Balem平常乖顺的感觉，那是几乎没有人能见到的只属于他的一面。他亲昵地抚摸着Balem的脸庞，仿佛抚摸这世界上最珍贵的珍宝一般，对他而言确实如此。

但Titus清楚地知道Balem厌恶他，从他第一眼见到Balem。

那时，他在Seraphi的脚边铺着的毯子上玩耍，属于孩童敏锐的感觉让他感受到一个并不友善的目光，转身便对上了一双冷漠淡然有着露骨恨意的浅灰色眼眸。眼眸的主人是个身材单薄而高挑的阴鸷少年，他不自觉的往Seraphi身边靠了靠，然后那眼神似乎更加凌厉冰冷。

幼年时的Titus并不能明白这种怨恨从何而来，直到Seraphi厌倦了抚养孩子的游戏，直到他失去了那份宠爱。

母亲的关爱并非稀缺的东西，可如果加上女王的母爱这个限制词，那么这份爱确实是这个世界上在稀有珍贵不过的东西了。为了得到一点点来自母亲的赞赏而拼命工作，但回来却发现多了一个备受宠爱的弟弟。Titus觉得他可以理解Balem的感觉，但他不喜欢。Balem活着的意义似乎就在于取悦Seraphi，似乎他全部生命的意义都只有她，他不喜欢这样的人生，但如果被一个人这样在意着、爱慕者、崇敬着……

为什么那个人不能是他呢。

意识到这件事的时候Titus明白了，他想要占有他，他想要得到他，他深深爱慕上了他的哥哥。

他病了，他的上了一种名为Balem、一生也逃不开的病。

而这种病现在似乎愈加的严重，让他难以自己。

Titus知道他现在所做的事情是极为不明智而且鲁莽愚蠢的，他可以用几乎所有负面的词语评价他现在的行为，可他却无法停下。Titus失控了，他以商讨他们之间具体的协议为名邀请Balem上船，但Jupiter的变化，还有Jupiter同Balem之间关系的改善让他焦躁。Balem已经并不同最初的那般厌恶Jupiter了，尽管仍旧讨厌，但Titus感受得到他的哥哥因为Jupiter身上缓缓开始显示出来的属于女王的个性而对她并不那么讨厌了，而Seraphi对Balem意味着什么，Titus再清楚不过。如果Jupiter再像一点，再聪明一点，Titus可以预见那是怎样的场景了。

Titus想要Balem属于他，想要Balem的眼中只能再凝视自己，只有自己。

似乎一瞬间层层压抑着的感情喷涌而出，表情、动作、声音，这些作为Titus游刃有余扮演每一个角色的武器，在那一刻似乎都不再听从Titus的指挥。是愤怒？兴奋还是犹豫什么支配着他的身体，他用双手抚上了白皙的脖颈，紧紧的扼住了Balem的咽喉，他看着那雪白的面庞染上红色再变青，Titus意识到自己在做什么的时候，Balem已经失去了意识。

他失控了。

把他留下来的想法在Titus脑中盘旋。然后Titus叫来了Famulus。

※

Balem和Titus的体型差距其实并不十分明显。

科学技术保持着人的最佳的体型，身材匀称且修长。肌肉发达并不被贵族所青睐，那是属于战士的要求，而被原液精细调整过的身体，有着形状完美又不过分夸张的肌肉，满足他们完美无缺的永生的需求，但隐藏在这样身体里的力量其实也不容小觑。就如同经常使用而获得良好身材的人一样，拥有着这样发达肌肉的贵族们也有着相当的力量，如果可以发挥出来的话。

Titus讶异于自己的失控，但同时更加困惑他所造成的后果。Balem不可能对他没有防备，他们体型相近，力量其实差不了多少，然而Balem却相当轻而易举的就被他所掐昏了。

Titus打量着Balem，他才发现Balem整个人瘦削得都有些过分了。Titus想起Balem在Jupiter家暂住时每顿几乎动不了多少的饭菜。在他的飞船上的时候，Balem吃就并不算多，后来更有减少的趋势，地球的食物更加剧了这样情况的恶化。Titus有些庆幸Balem被伤到的时候没有因为营养不良而造成其他问题。但挑食问题本身就很严重了。

Titus毫不费力地把Balem抱到了一旁的坐榻上，自己坐在Balem头的方向坐下。然后笑了出来。

挑食能跟Balem联系到一起，这实在再滑稽不过了。

“殿下，您有什么吩咐？”Famulus骤然的声音打断了Titus的思绪，但Titus并没有收敛脸上的笑容。在Titus的命令下坐榻转换了一个方向，从背对变为了正对着Famulus。

“我记得前阵子我买下了一个修改记忆技术。”Titus双手交叠地放在膝上，状似随意地问道。

Famulus面色没有任何改变，一如往常一般地回答着问题。“是的，殿下，交易已经顺利完成，现在可以使用。”

“非常好，”Titus一笑，道，“我现在就要用，就在这里。”然后他瞥了一眼Balem，视线转回到面前的Famulus，“你知道你要做什么样的准备，Famulus。”

“是，殿下。”

针对记忆的技术其实很早就被发明出来了，当人的生命时间被延长，人脑所储存的记忆就会在缓慢的时间中不断淡忘，所以最初的研究其实王族们为了有效回溯与保存记忆而进行的。只不过由于对大脑了解的局限性所以一直在进行调整与改善，为了保证效果达到最佳有着数以亿次的实验，以及成千上万的实验样本，毕竟技术的使用者将会是整个宇宙中最高贵的人，不允许一点错误的发生。

记忆可以回溯、可以保存、更可以修改。

这三者究竟哪一项会更加难一些并不重要，重要的是这三者息息相关。

这也是为什么Balem的记忆回溯到了过去。而当发现记忆回溯的并不正确的时候Titus并没有立刻让人更正他，反而他想起他新买下来的技术还包括可以介入他人的回忆。那是Balem仍旧被Titus所囚禁时的回忆，但并不是Titus应该存在的一段回忆，所以Balem才会有一种觉得违和的感觉，因为确实本来就不该有这样一个人存在。发生记忆上的偏差有时候绝对是相当令人不悦的事情，但与闯入者而言确实恰恰相反的。然而所有事情并不是总会一帆风顺。正当Titus想要再做些什么的时候，Famulus的声音从脑海中传来。

“殿下，Kalique领主发来通信的请求。”

已经到唇边的话语被一个笑容完美的掩盖了过去，“既然哥哥你这么不欢迎我的话，那我就先告辞了。”Titus说着退入了身后的阴影中。

Titus醒来站在地板上，看着一旁候着的Famulus完全不掩饰自己现在的不悦，“姐姐发来什么不能推掉的请求了。”如同大理石雕像斧凿出的精致的五官，硬挺的轮廓，因为主人收敛起了平日里的温和而显得有几分凌厉的味道。

“关于家庭会议，Kalique领主知道Balem领主在这里的事情，Kalique领主想要听听您和Balem领主的意见。”

Titus微微皱起美貌神色却是缓和了一点，“她还保持着请求通话状态？”

“是的，殿下，现在随时都可以接入通话。”

“去我的会客厅，然后把通话接进来。”Titus想了想吩咐道，“然后把本来要做的事情做完，在我和Kalique无话可说前，让他醒过来。”

“是，殿下。”

※

“还能这样三个人一起聊天，这是非常的不可思议。”Kalique叹道。

Kalique穿着一身白色缀着银光的长裙靠在靠背上，Titus坐在侧对着Kalique的软榻上，而另一边离着不远同样侧对着Kalique和Titus的位置摆着另一张软榻，三个位置正好呈一个三角形。

“哼，”Balem缓缓走到自己的位置上坐下，“这个形容十分微妙，Kalique。”

“但这并不是一件坏事不是吗？”Titus微笑，“陛下已经回归正途，一切都会慢慢回归正轨的。”

“虽然要弥补难以忽视的亏损。”Balem淡淡地说道。虽然在停产期间，Titus控制了出售量，并且适时还赚了一笔，但由于货源不足和其他竞争者影响还是带来不小的损失。原液加工并不是Abrasax家族唯一的产业却绝对是对整个家族影响最大的产业，就算Abrasax家族的积累在如何丰厚，长达十年的停工期对整个家族还是有着不小的影响。

“循序渐渐，我相信这一定很快就会改善呢的，哥哥。另外Kalique所提议的家庭会议，你觉得如何？”

“一个好机会。”

“我的人汇报说，Jupiter变化惊人。”Kalique莞尔一笑。

“噢，对，Jupiter现在的总管可是姐姐你推荐的人选。”Titus促狭地看了一眼Kalique。

“这省了很多麻烦。”Balem道，似乎并不在意Titus与Kalique之间小小的火花，“但会是另一个麻烦。”

“但我想我们不会让这个麻烦成真的，不是吗。”

目光交错，不觉间会议的气氛变得和谐了几分，却又如同平静的大海一般，海面下暗流涌动。

“下个月如何，邀请Jupiter来我星球做客，参加家庭会议。”Kalique提议。

“这个提议可真是，”Titus看着Kalique并没有说出下半句话。

“如何？”Kalique笑脸盈盈地问道。

“我同意。”Balem沉声道。

Titus看了眼Balem，耸耸肩道，“我当然也是同意。”

“很好。”Kalique满意地点点头，“除此之外，我并没有什么想说的了。那我们结束吧。”

“嗯。”Balem和Titus回以了一个同意的表情，于是房间里的投影关闭，归于一片平静。

房间里沉寂了一下，然后Balem状似随意地问道：“Titus，我不记得我们之前说到了哪里，记忆似乎有一些空白。”

“医生说哥哥你实在需要注意一下健康问题，因为贫血而晕倒……”Titus看着面色不善的Balem顿了顿道，“我们大概谈到交接工厂的问题了。不过，Kalique手上那部分属于Balem你的 财产我并不觉得她会轻易还给你，我觉得她更乐意让Jupiter去主张她有的权力，收回所有我们现在手的遗产。”

“不要用我们这个词。你清楚Titus，Kalique跟Jupiter的关系虽然还算缓和，但远远不到可以轻而易举影响她的地步，她所想要的是保护自己的家人，她足够聪明的话，就绝对不会动主张权力的念头，至少不是现在。而不论是我或者Kalique，她都不会动手，”Balem冷冷地盯着Titus，嘴角微微扬起，“你，在害怕她吗。”

“Jupiter的变化依照我所想一步一步发生，我怎么可能会让自己陷于困境中，倒是哥哥你同Jupiter之间的协议究竟是否如同你所想的那样牢靠，危机时的协议只能成为妥协，等到危机过去就会有可能变成反咬一口的那条蛇。”

“我想这个尚未可知。”

※

“Balem出现得似乎有些晚。”Kalique一边拈起一块晶莹剔透的软果子，一边说道，“虽然Titus并没有表现出什么异常，但我觉得看起来似乎发生了什么。Balem并不是会为Titus保守秘密的人。”

“也许同Balem领主的利益切身相关。”站在一旁的Malidictes回答道。

Kalique轻咬了一口果子，咽下，眉头微皱，“我觉得并不会那么简单，”随即似乎想到了什么有趣的事情一般露出了一个笑容，“Malidictes，你觉得Balem和Titus的关系如何？”

“并非单纯的亲情，甚于亲情。Titus领主更为主动，而Balem领主对此似乎是一种逃避的态度。虽然Titus和Balem领主之间的关系一直十分紧张，但世界上并没有什么不可能的事情。Titus领主看Balem领主时的眼神十分炽热。”Malidictes分析道。

“那么，你认为这是爱吗？”Kalique又咬了一口，问道。

“这，”Malidictes微微挑眉，“这是一个非常有趣的词汇，虽然我不甚了解，但如果占有、好奇、还有想要毁灭的欲望如此强烈的话，我想那并非是爱，在联邦字典的定义里爱似乎是更为加甜蜜温馨的东西。我想那更多的是一种占有欲，一种非常强烈的占有欲，我相信Titus领主怀有的这种感情，有一天一定会导致天翻地覆的变化。而且如果让我来说，我觉得那样的感情曾经在Balem领主的眼中也曾见过，在Balem领主提到前任女王陛下的时候。”

“噢，是吗，”Kalique擦掉唇边的残渣，“Balem对母亲，Titus对Balem，这很有趣，我喜欢你的比较，Malidictes。”

Malidictes颔首，“是的，夫人。”

“倘若……”Kalique的眼神飘向了远方，但很快又回过神来，“去通知Jupiter聚会的事情吧，Malidictes。”

房间里归于了平静，Kalique起身走到了阳台上，看着遥远的天际和瑰丽的景色，许久，Kalique唇边勾起了一个优雅的弧度。

那是爱吗？

什么是爱呢。

※

轰，一声巨响传来，没有防备的Balem和Titus都被猛烈的冲击吓了一跳，随之而来的是一种他们都习以为常的因内脏被翻天覆地折腾一遍而恶心的感觉。

两者结合，几乎可以很快的判断出究竟发生了什么，飞船受到攻击并且强行穿越通道。

Titus皱眉，如果Famulus在场，他一定会不吝啬于他的怒气。

作为Abrasax家族真正掌权者的十年中，Titus从方方面面改进调整了自己的飞船，比起当年的华而不实，现在他的飞船绝对是兼具着美丽的外貌与超高的实用性。毕竟被两个基因改造人毁了大半飞船可不是什么好经历，虽然比起Balem他的飞船至少还只是受损，但这样的损失规模让任何人都不得不忌惮，虽然破坏者是这个宇宙中最为顶尖的战士，但是他们的生命可不能是消耗品，作为最常用的住宅，无法保证居住的安全是绝对不可以接受的。

“殿下，我们受到了攻击，被强行引导穿越了通道，目的地未定。”Famulus扶着门报告道，糟糕的飞行状况让她不得不抓紧门框，才能保证身体的平衡。她的视线并不与Titus接触，她几乎已经可以想见她的领主眼里的怒气。

“什么人的攻击？”Titus的声音听着比往常低沉了几分。

“现在还不清楚，殿下。”Famulus绷紧了全身，希望不要表现出更多让Titus不悦的地方，迅速回答道，“除此之外，有很大可能性我们会坠落。”

呆在一旁的作为旁观者的Balem叹道：“不得不说，这是一次印象深刻的经历。”

“我知道了。”Titus挥挥手示意Famulus下去，然后转向Balem，道“哥哥，你现在有什么建议？”

“下去。”Balem明显火上浇油的行为似乎并没有让Titus心情更糟，Titus只是冷静淡定地命令Famulus退下，“你有什么头绪吗，哥哥？”

“并不。”Balem淡淡地说道，“上次见面时Kalique告诉我，你约会了不少公主，也许是哪位公主的报复。”

Titus挑眉，道：“我很认真的再反思自己，希望能够发展一段如同哥哥你所期待一般的正常恋情，可惜失败了。但我确定我不曾对任何一位女士失礼。”Titus露出一个温柔的笑容，如同无数次他戴上面具游戏花丛一般，仿佛在说着精通此道的他不会为自己留下如此的隐患，“或许是哥哥你的原因呢。”

“我想我不在的时间长度足够让任何对我没有兴趣了。”Balem冷峻的表情彰显出他对这个话题明显的不悦，但Titus却似乎没有看到一般，“说不定仍有人对哥哥仍旧情根深种。”

“那是不可能的。”Balem冷冷地回答，明显地表示出了对这个问题厌倦，“我不得不说，你在让我生气这一方面真是天赋极佳。”Balem扔下话径直离开了房间。

面对永远以Balem拂袖而去作为结束的对话Titus已经习以为常了。正如Balem所说，Titus惹Balem生气这方面有着极佳的天赋，除非是是商讨正事，否则每次谈话的结局都是这样。他们习惯刻薄相对，从审美到处理事务的方法再到情感，Titus和Balem有着许多不同的地方，但并不是有着不同点的人们就注定无法好好交谈对话，然而对于Titus，他总是能轻易地说到Balem所极端厌恶的点上，结局可想而知。

空荡的房间里，只有缀满装饰的吊灯晃动而发出的轻微的声响。Titus右手一下一下轻叩着扶手思考着这次的事情。一时之间，他也并没有什么头绪。

‘叩叩’门口穿来敲门声。“领主我们已经顺利降落了，根据对于周围环境的分析，已经定位出我们坠落到Abrasax家族领地之外，这颗星球是属于Bacchus家族，是一个主要的酿酒厂，上次的叛乱中，这颗星球曾经被作为叛乱者的根据地，Bacchus家族虽然已经解决了叛乱，但因为在清除叛乱的余孽分子，目前还没有重新整理这颗星球。按照情况看，这里似乎使用了一些大面积杀伤性武器，所以这里的生物发生了一些异变。并且通讯完全中断。”

“完全中断？”Titus不由得皱眉

“似乎Bacchus家族并没有接触对这颗星球的封锁，殿下。”Famulus面色严肃地说道，“周围的情况也非常不好。” 

“没有人联系我们？”Titus面色也变得严肃起来，一艘飞船还是这样一艘庞然大物的意外出现都没有引起守卫者的注意这是不可能的，但是这些守卫什么应对措施也没有做出，不是他们的到来是意料之中，就是这颗星球发生了什么必须要隐藏的事情。前者Bacchus家族就是袭击他们的主谋，后者Bacchus家族只是被人利用了一把

“是的。”Famulus颔首，“我们现在处于完全孤立的状态，以船上的各项物资的储存量，我们可以坚持一段时间。但这个星球发生的异变很有可能让我们无法坚持那么久的时间。”

“可以判断出是什么武器造成的影响吗？”Titus沉思了片刻，问道。

“变异的情况很特殊，现有的武器库的数据中并没有显示，”Famulus一顿，说出了自己的猜测，“我想也许他们采用了并未登记的武器，把这颗星球当做实验田了。”

空气有一瞬间的凝滞，实验田意味着什么，每一个宇宙中的贵族都再清楚不过。不仅仅是为了研发或者测试新产品的实验室，更多的是实验田是联邦法律也无法管辖的领土。不同家族所掌握的技术不同，而这些技术绝对是不能被其他人知晓的存在，研发新技术需要测试效果，而不总是所有实验的都能一次成功，成功往往是建立在成千上万次的失败之上的，为了进行这样成千上万次的失败，掌权者会在自己的领土中挑选合适的实验田，因为技术的机密性，实验田也成为了联邦法律中的唯一的拥有绝对不可被干扰性质的领土。在这片土地的所有者宣布这块土地结束实验田作用前，其他任何外来力量不得干扰这片土地，所有者都有权利处置所有的入侵者。

“尝试跟守卫沟通，我们需要跟Bacchus家的家主谈谈。”Titus站起身，边说边走到了窗前，“分析一下异变，我要知道这些异变究竟是什么。”窗外是一片雪原，白色笼罩了整个大地，凛冽的寒风呼啸着卷起一片片雪花潇洒而去，如同在浊液里卷起沉淀一般，把视界里变得浑浊一片，只是在这样一片难以视物的景色里，可以清楚地感到掩藏在大雪中伺机而动的属于捕食者的贪婪的目光。

这会是一个大麻烦，Titus看着漫天浑浊的白色想到。

※

就如同回应着Titus的猜测一般，夜幕降临，天色渐暗的时候，飞船受到了来自不知名野兽的猛烈的攻击。尽管保护网严丝合缝的完美的将整个飞船包裹起来，阻止了一切入侵，但是面对着仿佛不知畏惧不知疲倦的庞大数量的兽群的攻击，却显得有些岌岌可危，前仆后继的野兽仿佛想用自己的身躯冲破这一道阻碍，用血肉堆四处一个开口来。

Famulus看着眼前的场景不由得觉得有几分心悸，作为这艘船改造的监督者，她非常清楚这艘飞船所拥有的能力，防御系统更是极为强大，但是在这样的攻击前，她也不禁开始怀疑这里是否足够安全了。他们到底使用了什么样的武器，才会制造出这样可怕的生物。灰白色的毛发覆盖着这种野兽全身，样子近似于狼，却比狼的体型大了两倍，眼神锐利，泛着着幽幽的绿光，更不提锋利的爪子和尖利的牙齿了，凶很好斗。让Famulus想起Balem卫队中的那批用蜥蜴基因改造出来的家伙，一样的从外貌就开始表现出绝对的攻击性与危险性，但这种野兽最可怕的还是它们根本没有理智，不知畏惧。

这里发生了些什么又或者，在这里的生物会发生些什么。Famulus不禁发出疑问却并不敢想象答案。

宽阔的走廊里占满了巡逻的士兵，用电子科技所堆建出来的军队无疑是最好用的一道防御，不需要过多的投入，消耗起来代价也并不大，虽然比起基因改造人缺少一些灵活性和能力强度，但在这样的情势下，绝对是这些机械生命更为管用。Famulus穿过一道道走廊，确定每一个位置都已经安排妥当，飞船外野兽撞击保护网上的声音咚咚地响个不停，Famulus暗自祈祷一切不会发生什么问题。

一连三天就如此有惊无险的过去了，保护网展现出了它强大的防御能力证明了Famulus的担心有些过分，在皑皑大雪被光所照亮时，兽群退去了。虽然整个世界仍旧是白色一片，但明亮了多的天空，无疑证明白日的到来。没有了野兽疯狂的攻击，白天就剩下呼啸的雪声，同夜晚的疯狂相比显得过分寂静，但飞船里的气氛却似乎更加凝重。

Famulus派出的探子带回来一只老鼠，也许只能曾经称为的老鼠，跟他们晚上所见到的野兽一样，老鼠长出了灰白色的毛，体积变大了一倍却不是如那群野兽一样的更加强壮，反而是畸形，脖子本来的地方长出了另一个脑袋，两只前爪退化，取而代之的是如同骨刺一般尖利的结构。

“这只，恩，这只老鼠发生了什么？”Famulus看着被放在笼子的老鼠问道，富有攻击性的老鼠一直对着看着它的Famulus不停地挥动着爪子。

“这只老鼠应该受到了辐射以及一些化学物质的影响，这改变了这个老鼠整个的身体结构，它的内脏大部分内脏都有不同程度退化，代谢系统变得异常旺盛，心脏更为强健似乎在附近还有些增生的肌肉来协助老鼠的身体进行这种高强度的新陈代谢，而胃几乎占满了整个腹腔，换句话说，这只老鼠的胃口惊人。新生长出来的这颗头，目前没有什么明显的用途，不过这两只变异的前爪应该是为了更好快的破坏撕裂食物。总而言之，这颗星球上的生物都是在往一种攻击性非常强的方向发展。”

“我明白了，我会汇报给殿下的。”Famulus点点头以示她已经听懂并明白发生什么了。

“还有一点，关于这种异变发生的时间，因为缺少一些活体样本，但我想这种异变潜伏期会长一些，最开始是从内部开始变化，然后就是外部，而且一旦发生会越来越快。”换句话说，他们必须尽快离开。

“我知道了。”

傍晚的时候，随着天色暗沉，兽群又开始聚集，本该如同前三天一样的状况，发生了突变。本该严丝合缝的保护网出现了一个缺口，大批的野兽蜂拥而进，但所幸Famulus迅速地反应，兽群被拦出保护网之外。

“那个缺口是怎么回事？”趁着攻势并没有那么强烈，Famulus退到了后方开始质问情况。

“Famulus女士，保护网的程序被从外部攻击了，有人篡改了程序。我们正在努力修复，还需要一点点时间。”

“多久？”Famulus不禁皱眉，“还有我们怎么会被人篡改程序？”

“至少需要3分钟，女士。到达这个星球后，我们只是请求过同外部通信，并没有进行其他的链接，所以这也让我们非常不解。”

Famulus喃喃道：“也许这里的人还没有死绝，”随即看向负责人，“尽快修复程序，我会让卫队在你们成功之前顶住的。”

“是，女士。”

Famulus沉思片刻问道，“殿下在哪里？”

“殿下自己的卧室。”

下楼，转完，穿过走廊，Famulus站在Titus的房间门前轻叩房门，但房间里并没有回应，Famulus又敲了两下后仍旧没有回应后，开了门。

“你确定殿下在卧室？”Famulus看着空空如也的房间问道。

“是。”回答的声音十分肯定。

“Balem领主在卧室吗？”Famulus边走便问。

“是的，女士。”

Famulus快步跑到了Balem的房间门口，道：“打扰了”便打开了门，看到眼前的场景Famulus觉得自己有些脚下不稳，她伸手扶住了门框在支撑住了自己的身体。空无一人的房间印证了她最糟糕的猜想。Titus和Balem都失踪了，从这艘防卫的滴水不漏的飞船上。还是在这样的糟糕而又恶劣的情况里。Famulus突然深深的觉得从这里顺利离开是件非常困难的事情，这样的情况绝对是她所任职以来遭遇过的最糟糕的情况了。

※

黑暗、阴冷、潮湿，空气里弥漫着腐败的味道。Balem抬起头，打量着四周，他的头还有些沉，双手被牢牢的绑在他背靠的柱子上不能动弹。他努力回想了一下事情的经过，头部传来的钝钝的疼痛感提醒着他所遭受过的粗暴对待。

墙上的壁灯闪着有些阴测测的蓝光，虽然并不明亮但还是足以让人大约看清房间的构造。离他不远的地方绑着Titus，还并没有醒。Titus垂着头，头发形状有些诡异。Balem并不用什么力度手上的戒指就帮他挣脱开了绳索。Night来见他的时候带回了一些他原来的物品，随手带上的戒指此刻排上了用场——运用宇宙中最坚硬的材料而制成的精美而危险的饰品。

Balem站起身走到Titus面前，那诡异弧度的原因也显而易见了。被血液所禁锢柔软的短发凝结成了一个怪异的弧度，整个人虚弱无力地被固定在柱子上，但比起说是被固定，不如说绳索才是支撑住他身体的原因。

如果弃之不管，Titus的结局几乎可以预见。

他会死。

然而这样的结论并没有让Balem感到十分的愉悦。

下一个转世者，另一个麻烦的源泉。Balem这样下着结论，另一个问题却似乎终于从掩藏的黑暗中要破皮而出。Balem解开了Titus身上的绳子，把他放到地上。这样一番动静后Titus却仍然没有要醒的迹象。

“Titus，”Balem毫不犹豫地就朝Titus的伤口摁了下去，沙哑压抑的声调在这样的氛围中被衬得更有几分阴森的气场。已经干涸凝固的伤口在压力下裂开，鲜红的血涔涔地流了出来。

“嘶”，片刻后，Titus发出一声呻吟，Balem停下了手。被疼痛所唤醒的Titus花了一会儿才清醒过来。“Balem，你真是太粗暴了点。”

“向来如此。”

“无情。”

“你觉得在地上躺够了的话就起来，我们现在在Bacchus家族的酒厂里。”

“Titus扶着地支撑起身子来，酒厂，那些老鼠还没有死光吗。”

“老鼠就是老鼠，生命力顽强。”

“不过，我想我现在有些站不起来，哥哥也许你可以帮个忙”

Balem冷冷看了一眼Titus，被他所弄裂的伤口现在还流着血，因为失血过多脸色还有些苍白，他弯下身伸出右手，Titus拉住Balem借着劲儿站了起来，摇晃了几步，终于是站稳了。

“Titus你站不住吗？”

“现在来说头还有些晕，所以只能再麻烦哥哥一会了。”Titus淡淡地说。Balem瞥了一眼靠在在他身上Titus道。“该走了。”

酒厂被废弃的时间还并不长，但也不短，加上被使用在这里的武器的影响，酒厂里的各项设施的情况十分不好。处处透露出一种衰败的氛围。

“我们还没有见过一个巡逻的人，这有些奇怪。”Titus道，声音越发的无力，从刚开始半靠在Balem身上，但现在几乎身体的整个重心都交给了Balem。

“也许并不需要巡逻。”Balem看着远处一头信步悠闲的野兽说道。

“这可真不是个好消息，我们最好避一下。”

“这不用你说。”

Balem扶着Titus轻声地进了一间最近的屋子里。有些体力不足的Balem身体一歪，Titus整个人便重重摔在了地上。

Titus小口喘着气平复身上的痛楚，“Balem，对待伤员你该小心点。”

“我带你出来你就应该心怀感激了。”

Titus耸耸肩，虽然立马被身上的疼痛所扯了回来，挂在脸上的笑容也被捏了个粉碎。

Balem仍是淡然的站在一旁，灰色的眸子只愿为身旁的人施舍些余光，比起被打昏过去的Balem，Titus身上的伤要重得多，但Balem并没有开口问的打算。

门外的野兽对于他们而言，现在是个大麻烦，这样强度的战斗力大约只有专门的战士才能解决。而绑架他们的人现在还没有露过面，Balem刚刚觉得绑架只是为了做个交易，但这个筹码其实并不一定好用，这些绑架者的态度也十分奇怪，连看守都不曾有，就算野兽可以充当守卫，但几乎全部野兽都被吸引到Titus的飞船附近，这样的守卫太过松懈了。

这群老鼠活跃得似乎过分了。Balem的嘴角扯出一丝冷笑。

“哥哥，你想到什么事情了。”

“我想你也应该想到了。”

“有人操纵了这一切，”Titus道，声音却突然低了下去，“有什么东西过来了。”

房间了顿时寂静了下来，门外传来了野兽的嘶吼声。

Titus挑眉，“看起来我们躲不了了，”他看向Balem，“也许我们今天真的要死在这里了。”

Abrasax家族的两位继承人死于野兽之口，如同卑微蝼蚁一般的死法，如此可笑。

“如果能通Balem你一起死在这里的话，我很开心。”

“那是你的趣味不是我的。”Balem厌恶地看着Titus，“我后悔我刚刚多此一举把你弄醒了。”

“好吧，那我们接着讨论怎么出去的问题。”Titus做出一副变动话题而严肃认真的样子，“外面的东西进不来，但我们也出不去，呆在这里是坐以待毙。”

“或者是打开门，把那个东西放进来？”Balem回答道，“现在，不论我们谁都不可能解决那个东西。”

“引开它就好。”

“听起来很简单，Titus你想要去验证一下的话是我非常乐意想见的事情。”

“事实……”门咔哒一声打开的声音打断了Titus的回答，随之而来的还有跳动着贪婪饥饿目光。

“该死。”Balem低声骂了一句，后退两步堪堪躲过了攻击。同时捡起脚旁一根废弃的棍子，对着面前的不明生物体狠狠地来一棍子。虽然Balem用了足够的力气，不过也只是将将擦过野兽皮毛而已，身上却被野兽的利爪撕开了一道血痕。“混蛋。”

Titus微眯着双眼，不得不说，Balem并不精通此道，但Titus擅长身体却不允许，受伤的头部不说，他确定自己的小腿已经骨折了，连站起来都是问题。但这样下去他们都会死。

“Balem，把他引到我这边来。”Titus挪动了几寸抓住了一根铁棍作为武器。

“什么。”Balem的听到之后不觉顿了一下，刚刚被激起的怒火顿时平静了许多。

“我觉得我应该能解决，Balem，你不擅长打架。”

Balem冷笑一声，露出一个破绽，野兽朝他的脖颈扑来，指尖已经划破了那里的外衣，Balem对着它的头就是一棍，将那个庞然大物打飞了出去，摔在Titus边上。

“现在是你的了。”Balem拎着已经弯曲变形的棍子淡淡地说道。

被刚刚一击巨大冲力打得有些头昏的野兽，满脸是血的爬了起来，Titus对准野兽的脊椎处就要一击的时候，满目充血的野兽仿佛知道自己寿命将近一般拼命向Balem扑去。

“Balem。”Titus喊道。

‘噗嗤’是铁棍穿透肉体的声音，直扑过来的野兽被自己巨大的冲力钉在了Balem抬起的棍子上，并透出了半截，捅在了Titus的身上。

“你，为什么……”Balem看着Titus有些发愣。

野兽扑来的瞬间，Titus紧冲在它后面，给了它一棍子，才让它顺利的被钉在他手里的棍子上，但自己也因为冲力太大收不住而受到了波及。

Titus颤抖着移开身体里的棍子，然后嘭的一声倒在了地上。

为什么。

然后大波人涌进来，为首的使者恭敬的说道：“Balem领主，我们是来自Bacchus家的，被派遣来寻找您和Titus领主，请您放心，一切威胁都已经被清楚了。”

Balem并没有抬眼，低声道：“你们的效率真是仍令赞叹，在我和Titus马上差点死在这里的时候刚刚到达。”

“对此十分抱歉。”使者又深深地垂下头去，“Titus领主的伤势看起来不大好，我想送您们尽快前往飞船会比较好。”医护人员操作着器械已经在处理这Titus的伤口。

“这笔账我想我会跟你们的领主讨要回来的。”

“我的领主万分抱歉，改日将会拜访。Balem领主您的飞船已经在等候您了，我们准备好了飞船，请这边请。”

“你欠我一个情。”Meredith摆弄着长发冷冷地说道。

“我会还，”Balem扫了一眼Meredith淡淡道，一旁侍女迅速地为Balem处理着头上的伤口，“你想要什么？”

“这个问题我还没有想好，Kalique给了我不少优惠，”Meredith笑道，“不过跟Bacchus家的那个老家伙打交道真是费了不少事情。”

“我知道了，”Balem眼眸轻动看向Meredith，“你去找他，所以这回的事情是谁弄出来的？”

Meredith露出一个无聊的表情，“Gloria。发生的叛乱是Bacchus家族为了警示他们手上的属地而制造出来的，引导那些不安分的家伙发起了叛乱，为了他们的结果看起来足够惨烈还放跑了一些，有一些就是跑到地球的。这里这些，就被他们用来测试新型武器了。虽然是谁帮你们弄到这里来的我不能确定，但应该跟Gloria有关系，是她命人不准回复你们并封锁了整个星球的通讯，还有你跟Balem被绑架的事情。Gloria似乎对于Titus的行为还有些耿耿于怀，所以想要教训Titus一下，不过没有想到你会在那里，她手下的人弄不清楚人，就把你们都带走了。”

“这真是个好消息。”Balem冷冷地说道，眼神不悦。

“不过你因为这群人两次受伤，也是十分可观。”Meredith笑道眼神中是掩不住的笑意。

Balem瞥了一眼Meredith，“你总是喜欢静静地坐在一旁看戏。”

Meredith优雅的一下，抿了口红茶，道“这就是我为什么会跟Kalique成为朋友的原因，比起争的头破血流，我觉得看其他人争得头破血流才更为有趣吧，虽然她现在似乎没什么心思跟我一起看戏了。”

Balem的眼神变了变，“所以你的意思是Kalique是那个动手脚的人。”

“我猜你本来也是这么想的。”Meredith嘴角扬起一个优美的弧度，“毕竟除了她之外，没什么人有兴趣做这么无聊的事情了吧。不过我很好奇，她费这么大的功夫，究竟想做些什么呢？”Meredith盯着Balem，似乎要看出些什么的，“你到底在掩藏些什么，Balem。”

“作为Kalique的好友，我以为你最少对于这样出卖朋友会有些羞耻心。”Balem转过头。

“我以为，朋友这个词对于我们来说是绝对可笑的，不过是利益的交换而已。”忽而想什么似的，Meredith笑出了声来，“不过啊，确实比起我们，你们Abrasax家族总是在感情上这么纠缠不清而有趣。”

“这并不关你的事情。”

“我只是说说我的想法而已。”

在送走了Meredith之后，听到这个消息的Balem冷声质问着Night：“Titus的飞船毁了所以他被送到了我的飞船上。”

“抱歉领主，他们说的理由我们没有什么理由可以拒绝。”Night埋下头生怕被Balem的怒气波及。

“算了。”Balem摆手，“所有的事情都办好了。”

“是的，殿下，”Night因为Balem干脆地放了Titus的事情一马，声音顿时轻快不少，“情况我都已经写在报告里，”Night示意身旁的侍女上前把晶体书递给Balem，“另外Kalique领主通知下个月的家庭聚会，想必您已经知晓了。关于您同Jupiter陛下的协议，我按照您的吩咐已经拟定好了，也在这里。Wise先生作为女王的代表，现在就在飞船上，来完成协议里的一些条款。”

“很好，”Balem迅速地扫了一遍协议，“Night先生你的能力我十分信任，去把协议给Jupiter送去吧。一切按着协议，另外我不想见到那个基因改造人。”

“我会办好的，领主大人。”Night微笑，“Titus领主似乎已经清醒了过来，他的管家Famulus到了，已经去见Titus领主了。您想要见一见他吗？”

Balem的动作顿了一下，“没必要，”然后状似随意地翻着手上的晶体书，“去确认Titus什么时候可以走，我不想我的飞船上都是些无关紧要的人。”

“是。”

Balem扫了扫身旁的侍女，道：“过来。”拥有着一身健康的小麦色皮肤的侍女款款走上前，跪在Balem脚边，纤细优雅的脖颈勾勒出一个美好的弧度，Balem抬手勾起女子的下巴，凝视片刻，俯身吻了下去。

一旁候着的Night用余光看了看，便又垂下头，示意所有人退下。


	5. Chapter 5

※

Seraphi钟爱红色，所以她所选定的居所是一颗仿佛在燃烧着的星球，名曰红星。红星有着和地球相近的适宜人类居住的气候，但所有大陆和海洋都因为一种特殊的物质而显出如同火一般的红色，映衬着的大气层也泛着红色。Seraphi离世后，Balem继承了红星，但他再没有前往过那颗星球，而是启动防御系统，将这颗星球封锁了起来。

再踏上这颗星球的时候，Balem有些恍惚，每一寸土地、植物、景观、样貌，他都太过熟悉，仿佛Seraphi仍在的时候没有什么差别。他走进宫殿，走过长廊，她的王座，她的一切都一尘不染的保存在那里。

Balem站在王座前，光芒透过背后的落地窗照射进来，为它镀上了一层金光。Balem仿佛可以看见Seraphi穿着华丽精致的礼服傲然地走来，然后优雅淡然地坐下，慵懒而又气势逼人地坐在那里，那精致描画过的眉，噙在嘴角冷冷的笑意，仿佛都如此清晰可见。

“母亲。”Balem低语，他不觉俯下身，想要亲吻她的右手，却只是触碰到了冰凉的空气。

冰凉的触感并没有想象中所带来的失望，Jupiter以转世者身份出现的时候，Balem为了不让任何人替代Seraphi的目的而选择去杀了她，后来则是为了不让自己的利益受到侵害。

也许因为事情发生的太快，也许因为其他，Balem当时不曾细想过一些被忽略的问题。并非所有转世者都拥有继承被转世者财产的权利，这项权利其实本质是被转世者的权利，一项决定是否延续自己统治的权利。但这项权利上一次被使用已经是很早之前的事情了，毕竟对于死亡是件很稀少的事情，更加上，曾经由此所带来的动荡，让几乎所有家族都放弃了这项权利。正是因为这样漠然的态度，当Balem看到遗嘱的时候，都并没有太过注意，现在想来却有些奇怪。

究竟有什么缘由，Balem抚摸着王座的扶手思考着。

“Balem。”

清冷的傲慢的声音从Balem身后传来，如同一双无形的手扼住了Balem的脖颈，他僵硬着身子缓缓转过身。

※

“你对母亲还记得多少。”

“母亲？”Titus稍带疑惑地问道，从红星归来的Balem看起来有些奇怪地僵硬，“恩，”大概是对于这个问题的不解，Titus并没有立刻做出回答，他似乎思考了一番才做出了回答，“一些，她离开太久了。”

“她的样子，你还记得多少。”

“高不可攀、目空一切……”Titus忽而一顿，“Jupiter Wise。”

着一模一样的面孔、基因，却展现出来的不同的两个人的性格。她们一点儿都不一样，但却又被一条遗嘱而牵连在一起。

“那你呢，Balem，你对她还记得多少。”

Balem的目光凝集在一个Titus视线外的虚空里，修长苍白的手指撑着下颚，平静淡然地说道：“我们曾经相依为命，她是我的一部分。”

“你看起来十分专情，”Titus冷笑，“我都几乎要被你而感动了，但她不会再回来，更从没有真正在意过你的专情不是吗。”

Titus起身，“在她的生命中，我们都只不过是她装点这漫长而无聊的旅途的一个小小的装饰品而已，而并非必需品，”他缓缓走到Balem跟前，投下一片阴影，Titus弯下身，亲昵地在Balem耳边缓缓道：“你的深情不过只陶醉了你自己而已。”

Balem没有动，他低垂了眼眸，似乎有些倦怠，道“你听起来像个吃了醋的姑娘，Titus。她是我的母亲，也是你的。虽然从不存在亲情这种东西，可那也并非你所想象的。”

“所以你只不过是病态地迷恋着她。”Titus讥讽。

“而你……”Balem轻飘飘地吐出来两个音节，后半句后他们都心知肚明。

这样的纠葛乏味而无趣，但狠狠地往伤口上撒盐却是必不可少，Balem有些厌倦了，漫长的岁月里，这些几乎都被这样乏善可陈的东西充斥了。Seraphi给予他的一切都变成了枷锁，而他只能拖着这样沉重负担在原地打转。

她曾经说过的改革到底有几分真意。

那个冰凉的吻，那个带着诀别意味的吻，如同最后一根稻草，推着他满足了她的愿望。他爱她，她希望如此，她恳求他如此，那么他便满足她的愿望。她比任何人都了解他，也比任何人都清楚该怎么掌控他。

他是她的所有物，Balem从不为此而厌恶，他开心他能成为她的所有物，可Jupiter和她的影子却纠缠不清地开始粘成了一团。

“她已经离开很久了，Balem。”Titus的声音在Balem耳中变得遥远，他在这里而她已经走了很远了。

Balem第一次那么清晰地感受到Seraphi已经离开的事实。Seraphi已经是他永远不可得的事了。

Balem抬眼看向Titus，Titus仍旧是刚刚的姿势，他弯着身子，几乎将他整个人笼在了他身体所制造的阴影里，张狂而且不加收敛地表示着自己的意图。

“你爱我，Titus。”Balem看着Titus眼睛说道。

“是，我爱你。”黑色的双瞳并没有给予Balem什么明显的反应，如同他的主人一样平静。

“你爱我？”Balem问。

然后一双有些冰凉的手捧住了他的脸，Balem看着Titus的脸在他面前放大，唇间传来温柔的触感。那是他们之间第一个有些温情意味的吻，不同于原来那狂躁得似乎要把人吞入腹中的暴戾，而是如同情人间甜蜜的温柔。

这样的场面让Balem觉得怪异而手足无措。Titus在试探而显得畏手畏脚，而他却是放弃一般随波逐流，一个踌躇不前，一个予取予求，才有了这样怪异而温情的吻，温柔得如同一个梦，如同黑夜里照拂在湖水里澄澄的月光，轻柔而易碎。

又有些可笑。

“这是我的回答。”Titus的声音有些低沉，右手的食指轻轻擦过Balem的嘴唇。

Balem一把打开了Titus的手，“别把这套用在我身上。”

“那好吧，说说正事。”Titus坐下，“我相信你不仅仅是想跟我一起回忆一下母亲的是吧。”

“关于家庭聚会，我想结束这一切麻烦。在红星上。”

“发生了什么？”Titus问道，从Balem的到来开始一切就透着一种说不出地诡异，Titus相信在红星肯定发生了什么。

“她回来了。”

“但我想让她永远沉睡在记忆里。”

※

“妈妈，”Lavinia站在走廊里看着从衣架上拿下外套准备出门的Jupiter唤道。

Jupiter被吓了一跳，然后走到Lavinia面前说：“亲爱的，怎么了？”

“你又要出去吗？”Lavinia轻声问道，手指卷着衣角打着转。

“妈妈有些事情必须要去办，Lavvie乖乖在家好吗，外祖母会陪着你的。”Jupiter揉揉Lavinia的头发。

“那，妈妈今天会回来吃晚饭吗？”

“我会尽量回来的。”

Lavinia眼中的光芒暗了暗，道：“我等你。”

“不用，”Jupiter亲亲Lavinia的额头，“Lavvie要按时吃饭，好好照顾自己，妈妈会努力回来陪你的。我走了。”Jupiter放开了手，起身。

“路上小心妈妈。”

“恩。”

※

“您今天真的十分光彩照人，陛下。”拥有着一双黑色尖耳的管家恭维着Jupiter。

Jupiter看着手臂内侧那个闪着蓝光的标志，径自扯开了另一个话题：“有时候这个徽章让我想起盖在猪肉上的生产合格证明。”

“您说笑了。”

Spuria是Kalique为她准备的总管，融合了猫的基因的基因改造人，能见到这么寻常动物的品种其实不太容易，因为并没有什么值得称道的优点，这样的融合是没有任何意义的，而猫这种被人类驯养的动物，制作出来的产品无非是为了客户的特殊爱好。Jupiter相信Kalique但也并不是全然相信，但她需要一个协助者，而Spuria的能力卓越。

“最近有发生什么吗？”Jupiter靠在软榻上，扫视着房间内部的布置。房间采用了地球上的现代简约风格，布置混合了地球与宇宙里不同的家具，让Jupiter增添了几分熟悉舒适的感觉。Spuria是一个好的管家，在处理各项事情上有条不紊，同时也是一个好的引导者，善于猜度满足Jupiter的心意，并帮助她快速而舒适地熟悉了解宇宙里的运行法则。

“前不久Balem领主和Titus领主受到了一次袭击，具体的情况并不是十分清楚，但是两位领主都受了不轻的伤，所幸的是最后顺利的解决了。”

Jupiter挑眉，“恩，什么人有这样的胆子”Jupiter压住了声调来掩饰自己的惊讶。Jupiter在不短的时间内了解了现在社会的体制，以Abrasax家族的地位，她以为就算衰微，也不会出现这样的情形。

“当时Titus领主的飞船的似乎是坠毁在Bacchus家族的领地里，所以应该同Bacchus家族脱不了干系，但是具体是哪一位做的并不能肯定，消息被完全封死了。”

“Titus所乘坐的飞船守卫能力如何？”

“Titus领主的飞船装配有时下最先进的防御系统，同时也配有强大的卫队。”

“是吗。”Jupiter思考片刻，揭过了这个话题，道“有Caine的来信吗？”

Caine极为平和地接受了Jupiter的决定，但Jupiter却觉得他们之间有什么变了。Caine答应处理Balem定协议和军队的事情，便离开了地球，在之后他们之间就没有再见过面了。他们通话寥寥，而对话内容则毫无趣味，变成了例行公事，Jupiter几次想开口说些什么，却又被Caine沉默的表情压了回去。离开了平凡人的生活他们之间却形成了一条沟壑，Jupiter不太明白，又或者不想明白。

“Caine阁下说一切顺利。我想您不用太过担心，今天的聚会上您一会儿就能见到Caine阁下了。”Spuria微笑道。

“这样就好。”Jupiter点点头，“聚会上会有些什么安排。”

“Kalique领主准备了些节目，但家庭聚会一般最重要的就是最后会谈。”

“会谈？”Jupiter皱眉道。

“其实也不过是随意聊天而已，陛下，不用太过担心。”

“以前的家庭聚会都是什么样？”

“前任陛下的时候，每次家庭聚会都是陛下的生日，所以聚会很重要的一部分就是为陛下献上礼物。”

“礼物，他们都会送些什么礼物？”Jupiter好奇地问道。

“同地球上送礼物的种类基本相似，都是各地珍贵的宝物或者其他。有一年倒是非常有趣。Balem殿下为陛下订做了一尊雕像作为礼物，而Kalique殿下和Titus殿下，一起送了另一尊雕像给陛下。”Spuria说着露出了笑意。

“这有什么。”

“Balem领主似乎一直在寻找一种十分稀有的材料，但最终没有得到，采用了替代品，而Kalique领主和Titus领主所送的礼物用正是这种材料，连陛下都十分满意，因此Balem殿下十分气恼。”

“听起来很有趣的样子，那这两尊雕像现在在哪里。”Jupiter一笑，想想一下Balem十分生气而又不能发作的样子，有趣。

“在红星的宫殿里。现在属于Balem领主。我想Balem殿下会满足您想要观赏的愿望的。”

“那可说不定，”Jupiter把玩着发尾，“这样的东西他会留下吗。”Jupiter皱眉。

“Balem殿下对于陛下的遗物分毫未动。”

Jupiter了然，她可以想象出Balem那执念的样子，但话锋一转问道：“Spuria，你知道很多以前的事。”

“我曾经服侍过Seraphi陛下。作为贴身的女官，但是后来被赏赐给了Kalique殿下。”

Jupiter打量着Spuria，她的话里是直白的怀疑，而眼前的人却不为所动。“我知道了。”Jupiter道，“我要休息一会。”

“是的，陛下。”

※

刚到达目的地，久候的Kalique亲昵地给了Jupiter一个拥抱，“欢迎，Jupiter。”

“谢谢。”Jupiter微笑以示回应，“Balem和Titus到了吗？”

“我以为您对他们不会这么关心呢，”Kalique笑道，“还没有，但我想快了，”Kalique退了半步，打量了一番，“我想您的改变他们也会惊叹的。今天这身裙子真适合您。”

“多亏了Spuria。”Jupiter对着Spuria一笑。

“那看来我的眼光很好了，”Kalique牵着Jupiter的手走着，“我给你准好了休息的房间，上次你来的太匆忙，都没有好好欣赏风景，房间里可以看到最棒的景色，我相信你一定会喜欢的。”

“我很期待。”Jupiter看着面前的Kalique动作微微凝滞，“怎么了？”

“噢，抱歉，我走神了。”Kalique笑得端庄得体，似乎完全没有刚刚小小的不自然，“刚刚想起有些事情需要处理，失陪一下。快开始的时候，我会让侍女来通知你的，希望你能呆得愉快。”

Jupiter来到了房间。房间里布置得精巧舒适，阳台可以眺望到远处山峰上大片大片的红色植被，如同火焰一般要把一切烧尽。

美得让人心惊。Jupiter想起初次到来时候的事情，那个时候她满脑子混乱、不知所措，太多的信息一个劲儿的涌过来，以至于她几乎无法回应，更也无暇欣赏其他，而她和Caine……

‘咔哒’传来门被打开的声音，Jupiter没有回头，“Spuria有什么事情吗？”但出乎意料的她并没有听到那个熟悉温和的声音。

“你看起来不错，Jupiter。”

“Balem，我想Kalique刚刚还说你还没有到。”Jupiter挑眉。看着穿着一身黑色但又闪闪发光的Balem，Jupiter有点儿觉得不习惯。

“你也说了是刚刚。”Balem旁若无人地走到Jupiter的对面坐下。

“你见过Spuria了？”

“她大概就是在个房间周围几公里的范围内吧。”Balem不掩饰于自己的轻蔑，“我看见Kalique叫她过去了。”

“这是为了什么？”Jupiter皱眉，但Balem并没有什么额外的反应让她参详。“Spuria说她曾经服侍过Seraphi，你有过什么印象吗。”

“也许，服侍过母亲的人很多，而我的记忆力并不是为了这个存在的。”Balem的指尖无意识地滑过衣服的褶皱，游走于黑色的星辰之中，但又突然停下，归于宁静。“但无论她服侍过谁，基因改造人被制造出来的唯一目的就是服侍掌握着这个世界秩序的我们。”Balem的眼神瞟过Jupiter，“我想你已经了解这个世界的规则了。”

“而说实话，我有点困惑。这个社会运行的时间远远长于地球的人类的社会，然而领主贵族们固守着自己的领土资源的方式，却像是人类的中世纪——社会早期的形态，闭塞而且陈旧。”

“社会的发展是一个循环，当这个世界足够大，竞争就会更大，我们的社会只不过呈现了生物本能中最原始的欲望，厮杀掠夺，然后活下去。我们的社会就是一个金字塔，我们创造，我们毁灭。”

“听起来像是超级英雄电影里的大反派，Balem。”Jupiter一笑，“你知道吗，说出这种话的角色一般都会失败。”

“我不这么觉得。”Balem摩挲着他右手上的戒指。

“是吗，那跑到地球上的那些又算是什么。有起义就代表着存在不满，而不满会催使人们改变现状，然后推翻这个社会。”

“然后建立相同的东西。无论世界如何变化，欲望从来都不会变的。”Balem道，“而且起义也只不过是维持统治的一部分，不过都是些手段。”

Jupiter皱起了眉毛，“除了贵族之外，在你眼里是不是剩下的所有生物都是东西。”

“产品而已。”Balem冷淡地说道。

“我想我累了。”

“你逃不了。”

※

“您好，陛下，我是您的专属侍者，很荣幸再次见到您。”清脆又有点机械音的女声在Jupiter碰到卵的时候响起。“噢，”Jupiter猛地缩回了手，“这真是……”

“我吓到您了吗，陛下，十分抱歉。”

“有一点吧，”Jupiter一笑，“我要休息一下。”她走入了卵中，柔和的液体消除了重力，从四面八方温柔地在周身笼上了一层纱。

※

“Jupiter，快起床做早餐了。”

“知道了。”Jupiter从被子里抽出一只手一把拍在了响个不停的闹钟上。她在枕头上蹭了蹭，然后半眯着眼，从被子里钻出来。“老天，为什么每天都要这么早起床。”Jupiter看着表盘上跳动地数字抱怨着。

“Jupiter，快一点。”

“好了，妈妈，我就来。”Jupiter抓起搭在椅背上的衣服，三两下套好，出了房间。

加水、放咖啡、煎蛋、烤面包，每一个步骤都衔接得严丝合缝，这是活了三十个年头的Jupiter闭着眼都能完成而且还要继续完成几十年的工作。

“今天有三家，所以要动作快一点。”一边撕着面包一边说道，目光紧盯着有些出神的Jupiter，“Jupiter。”

“我知道妈妈，动作要快一点。”Jupiter把面包片几口塞进嘴里，顺着喝了咖啡，起身，“我回去再收拾一下。”

卫生间同卧室一样的狭小，整栋房子也是。一个淋浴头，浴帘收在一边，不大的镜子上溅了几团新鲜的药膏泡沫。Jupiter拿起搭在一旁的抹布细细擦去了泡沫，光亮的镜子上映出一张疲惫而厌烦的脸。她扔下抹布，用凉水扑了扑脸。

四点半，Jupiter到达了第一个主顾家，双层的小房子，还有一个花园，精巧美丽，但打理起来也要花费不少功夫，虽然它排上用场的时间不多，但一丝不苟的女主人却要求它足够整洁。

Jupiter负责二层的打扫工作，她如同上了发条的机器人一般不停歇地打扫着每一个角落。年轻的时候Jupiter还会感叹两句，而长年累月的生活，她已经渐渐麻木了。

因为身份的问题，她作为数学教授的母亲只能打扫卫生，而她勉强完成了高中学业。她没有钱也没有时间可以上大学，身份如同一个枷锁牢牢地把她束缚在这个社会的底层。

给木质地板打完蜡，Jupiter捶捶后腰，年龄的变化不仅在数字上，更刻在身体上。她向卫生间走去，抬头看见天花板上方形的边框。她记得这里有个一阁楼，从房子外面可以看到还有一扇窗户，天色还未明朗，Jupiter想躺在窗户底下看看夜晚的星空，一定很美。她放下楼梯，爬了上去。

Jupiter踏上阁楼的地板的瞬间，一切变得明亮起来。Jupiter下意识地抬手挡住阳光，逐渐适应了光线后才缓缓放下。

那是如同王宫一般华丽而又夺目的大厅，Jupiter想起来这是Kalique的宫殿，她想起她原本是在休息，而那些令人憎恶的生活也早已离她而去。Jupiter舒了一口气，转过身。

一个和她拥有着同样容貌的女人站在那里。

Seraphi。

存在于Abrasax家族记忆中的、也是改变她一切的女人。

“我回来了。”轻飘飘的话语却仿佛一月的飞雪般寒冷。

Jupiter失去了意识。

※

Seraphi苏醒过来。

“陛下，你需要什么？”清脆声音似乎还带着几丝欢悦，然后骤然被到来的风雪所凝结。

“闭嘴。”

Seraphi离开了卵，她扫过四周，然后走到阳台边上。

红云红遍了漫山遍野。她修长的手指缓慢而又有节奏地敲打着围栏，等待她的臣子们的到来。

“陛下。”Spuria走到Seraphi身边轻轻颔首。

“Balem在哪里。”Seraphi没有抬眼。

“Balem殿下马上就到。”

“他从不会这样怠慢我。”Seraphi的面上带了一层霜色。

“Jupiter，”粗犷的男声打断了正准备开口的Spuria，她慌乱了一秒，然后道：“是Caine Wise，陛下，我没想到他会直接过来。”

“你已经服侍了她三个月，”Seraphi暼了Spuria一眼。

“Jupiter你在跟Spuria说什么？”Caine大步走进房间，看着纹丝不动地Seraphi有些疑惑，“Lavvie好吗？”谈起女儿的Caine脸上露出了温柔的神色。

“怎么了。”Caine边说边走到了她面前，张开双臂要给她一个拥抱。Seraphi后退了两步躲开了他。

Caine的眉毛却皱了起来，“你不是她。”他盯着面前的人，同Jupiter一模一样但又完全不同的女人，他感到似乎有种冲动顺着血液里蔓延开来，呼吸不由得加重起来，抬手松开了领口的扣子。

“你是谁？”

Seraphi漠然地从Caine身边走过，宽大的裙摆擦过Caine的小腿。

“她在哪里？！”Caine一把抓住Seraphi的手臂

“松手，你不配碰我。”

Seraphi清冷的声音却仿佛在沸腾的热油里倒入了清水，Caine的眼睛变得通红，一口咬上了她的脖颈，尖锐的犬齿深深咬进了脖颈上的动脉。

“来人！来人！”Spuria惊恐地叫道，磕磕绊绊地冲向门口，她看了一眼背后。那是一头野兽正在啃食自己的猎物。她怎么这样就失败了，Spuria咬紧了下唇。

“来人，”Spuria对着打开的房门大喊，走廊里空荡荡的没有人回应他。她感到小腹一痛，抬起手一片红色。她没有来及再开口，重重的倒在了地上。

Jupiter从黑暗中醒来，视线却有些模糊，她的丈夫、爱人，眼里只剩下原始的兽性，这不是那个她深爱的人，那样冷酷无情的仇恨的目光，是属于那个曾经难以抑制仇恨王族的基因改造者的。

是什么唤醒了那段沉睡已久的基因。

这是怎么了。

她眼前晃过他们的初遇，他一次次救她于水火之中，如同从天而降的王子，把她从那个烂泥潭一样的生活中拯救出来，她记得他们在万丈高空上的驰骋……一切的一切都在眼前一点点被喷出的血液染红，Anglia惨白着脸站在caine的身后，她缓缓说道：你该付出代价了。

不计其数地人影扑入她的眼中，淹没了一切。

女王转世者掌权后的第一个家庭聚会最后还是被取消，女王受到了最先进医疗技术的治疗，但却始终没有恢复意识。Caine Wise的两次主动袭击王族的举动，被认为是无法弥补的基因缺陷，被进行全面的销毁。

“她不会醒了。”

“是。”

“你毁了红星。”

“为了永绝后患。”

“我以为你不舍得。”

“她已经不在了。”

“你爱我。”

“你要我。”

“你对我做了什么。用在Jupiter身上的技术并不是第一次用，你在我脑子里动了什么手脚？”Balem的声音压的很低如同深渊里的幽魂般阴冷。

“处理了一些你并不愿意记得的事情。”Titus直白地承认。“忘掉那些是你的愿望，虽然我觉得有点儿可惜。”

Balem觉得感觉一股冷意盘浮上来，“闭嘴。”他隐约得感觉到了忘却的究竟是什么事，却不想确认。

“我爱你，Balem，哥哥，我也爱你的身体。”

修长的手指抚摸白皙的皮肤带起阵阵颤栗，但并不抗拒，甚至于欢迎。轻柔的吻如同涟漪般扩散开来，染出一片红色。Balem凝视着遥远的虚空，吞咽下了即将溢出的呻吟。

“你。”

End


End file.
